


To Us, You're Worth Everything

by apscribbles



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Civil War Fix-It, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Pepper Potts BEING Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter starts off at 15, Slow Burn, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony and Steve are still buds, Tony knows about Bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apscribbles/pseuds/apscribbles
Summary: Wanda and Pietro Maximoff have always held tight to the hope of finding their missing soulmate. Through the bad times, and now the good, they keep looking.Peter Parker hasn't felt worthy of a soulmate since the death of his Aunt May, his last living relative. Tossed into foster care, he's reminded over and over just how unworthy of love and affection he is.Wanda and Pietro hope to find their missing piece.Peter hopes to stay lost.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Pietro Maximoff/Peter Parker, Tony Stark & Peter Parker, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, Wanda Maximoff/Peter Parker, Wanda Maximoff/Peter Parker/Pietro Maximoff
Comments: 228
Kudos: 308





	1. It's You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request fill for a lovely reader of mine Timelocker CG.
> 
> This first chapter is exposition heavy. It will slow down exponentially after this. So, take this chapter in stride because it's just the set up. :)
> 
> Also, chapter will increase in length from here as well.

Everyone is born with a soulmate. Some people are born with one, some with two. When someone physically touches their soulmate, a connecting mark appears on the inner wrist

Wanda and Pietro Maximoff had bore matching soul marks on thier wrists since birth. A blurred, red swirl colored the skin.

It surprisingly wasn't uncommon for siblings to bear matching soul marks. The type of relationship between soulmates was always left up to the carriers. Usually when siblings bore a matching mark, that meant they had another soulmate out in the world somewhere.

Wanda and Pietro had waited anxiously for their marks to change. Every time they went out, they would pray it was the day they would run into thier other half.

As the years went by, the twins kept the faith that they would eventually find thier missing mate. They delt with the snide remarks from thier classmates that saw that thier matching marks remained unchanged despite years of being out and around other people. They tried to ignore the sad looks from thier parents as time went on without thier added third. It was hard at times, but the Maximoff twins weren't quitters. They would eventually find thier soulmate and when they did, they'd never let them go.

At ten years old, thoughts of a missing soulmate vanished as the twins' peaceful world ended.

Orphaned and alone, the twins were gathered up with other survivors and sent into care facilities, left with nothing but each other and a growing hate for Tony Stark.

For the next few years, the twins grew, joined protests groups and fought for those that needed it. They fought, until they were given an opportunity, they couldn't refuse.

Hydra test subjects.

Exposure to the strange Sceptor granted the twins special abilities. Pietro found himself with super speed, enhanced durability and perception. Wanda was left reeling from the sudden onslaught on telekinesis, telepathy, mental manipulation and psionic abilities.

They were the only two test subjects to survive.

As they honed thier abilities, thier hatred for Tony Stark continued to grow. The better control they gained, the more they had of getting revenge against the person responsible for ruining thier lives.

The only thing to calm thier minds throughout the years after thier parent's deaths, was the typically warm happiness their unknown soulmate was experiencing. That was, until they were 17 and the happiness vanished, and the visible wounds appeared.

It was unheard of for soulmates to mirror physical marks of their mates outside their soul marks. Perhaps they should have felt lucky that this ability seemed to have been unlocked along with their new powers, but Wanda and Pietro didn't feel so lucky. Every day was a reminder that thier soulmate was no longer happy or safe.

Then again, hadn't they put thier soulmate through the same thing? At least they had each other though.

It hadn't passed Hydra's notice the twin's soulmate was alive, and clearly in distress, as they observed the various marks adorning the twin's skin. The black eye they once sported was unavoidable. So, it became the weapon used to keep the twin's loyal. The promise that getting control of thier abilities and eliminating the Avengers would eventually lead them to thier mate.

It wouldn't have taken that promise though. The twins had enough hatred for Tony Stark to stay in line regardless.

Before things could get serious for them though, Hydra fell. Their greatest link to killing Tony Stark was gone and the twins were, once again, alone.

Then _he_ came.

Tony Stark's own creation that turned on him.

Ultron.

The AI inhabiting a robotic army that promised an end to Tony Stark if they joined him. Once again thier revenge was so close.

As the fight between Ultron and the Avengers carried, Wanda and Pietro found themselves at a loss. Ultron was not the savior he promised he was, and Tony Stark wasn't the man they thought he was.

Ultron's defeat at the hands of the Avengers and thier own left the twins with nowhere to go and uncertain of who they could trust. Until a hand was extended to them from the most unlikely source.

Tony Stark offered them a home at the Avengers compound and an apology for their loss.

The three talked for a while, with other Avengers filtering in and out to fill in gaps. After a while, the three came to a tentative understanding, and Wanda and Pietro left for New York and a new life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We just get past Ross, the Accords and send a brainwashed fossil to Wakanda so it only makes since that this would be next." Tony huffed through the coms as what looked to be large, skinned rabbits with acidic spit tore down the emptied street.

"If this makes since to you, don't think of anything else." Clint replied, the sound of his bow string humming.

"I missed breakfast this morning gentlemen." Natasha cool voice sounded. "Let's wrap this up."

The team had lost count as to how many creatures they had already taken down, and they were finally able to count how many were left.

"Five to go team." Steve said.

Groans of frustration, impatience and hopeful relief was the only answer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wanda watched as the piece of ruble she lifted flew and slammed into one of the rabbits, pinning it to the ground. She took a deep breath, her head starting to ache. She had been pushing herself all morning and she could feel the weariness settling in. Taking a moment to rub her temples, she missed piece of concrete crashing into the building she was on.

Dust and debris flew up, a large chuck hitting her and throwing her into the air. She tried to catch her breath, her side aching and preventing her from concentrating as she fell. She knew no one was close enough to catch her, and she wondered how Pietro would handle being without her. She had never even gotten to meet thier soulmate.

Closing her eyes, she submitted to the fall.

She grunted as a hard body collided into her uninjured side, swinging her away from the main fight. A sweet warmth spread through her body as she turned and looked into the masked face of the newest ally of the Avengers. Spider-Man looked back at her, the white eyes of his mask open wide in shock.

"It's you." she whispered, cupping his face in her hand as he set her on the ground gently.

She watched as his chest rose and fell quicker and he backed away from her, eyes still wide.

"D-don't go." Wanda said, reaching a hand out for the vigilante.

Shaking his head in jerky motions, Spider-Man turned running away and firing a web. She watched as he swung back into the fight, disappearing from her line of sight.

"Wanda!"

Wanda turned as her brother slid up next to her.

"How bad are you hurt?"

"I'm ok. I just got clipped on the side. Couldn't focus to catch myself."

Pietro nodded, checking her over anyway.

"Spider-Man caught me." she smiled.

"I owe him one." Pietro chuckled, pulling her into a hug.

"Pietro," Wanda said, pulling back to look him in the face. "It's him."

"Who?"

"Spider-Man. It's him, Pietro. He's the one."

"Are-are you sure?" he asked, not wanting to get his hopes up after so long waiting.

"I felt it. I felt the warmth of the connection. It's him." she smiled wide, her eyes wet with tears as she uncovered her wrist to reveal the familiar blurred red swirl no contained a small black spider in the center..

The siblings hugged again, then stumbled their way back to where the others were finishing up the fight. The bodies of the strange, mutated creatures littering the streets.

"Gross." Clint said, kicking the wrinkle skinned lump. "Any ideas what these things are?"

"Does it matter?" Sam asked, landing next to him.

"Guess not."

Wanda watched as the team formed back together, her eyes scanning for the spider themed hero. She sighed in relief when she caught sight of him talking with Tony Stark. She still had uncertain feelings towards the billionaire, but Spider-Man seemed very close to him. Maybe she could fully move past her misgivings if her soulmate trusted him.

"Let's go talk to him." Pietro whispered in her ear, nodding his head in the direction she was looking.

She smiled, following after her brother. They had been searching so long for thier soulmate that finally having him standing before them was nearly overwhelming.

Spider-Man's head jerked towards them as they approached. He took a step back from them, his movement confusing Tony.

"Kid?"

"I-I have to go. I'll see you later Mr. Stark!" Spider-Man rushed, shooting out a web and swinging away quickly, ignoring the calls after him.

"Where's he going?" Pietro demanded.

"How should I know?"

"You know who he is don't you?"

"Look, the kid is a complicated case."

"But-" Wanda frowned, looking at the empty skyline. "He's our soulmate."


	2. I'm Not Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get an insight to Peter's life.
> 
> Tony learns something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is NOT an accurate depiction of foster care. While I do know things like the following happen, not every case is like this. There's nothing explicit here, it's more so implied with noted after effects.
> 
> Just note, child abuse.

Peter hit a random rooftop, ripping off his mask with a gasp. Tear slid down his face as he tried to get himself under control. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was never supposed to meet his soulmate. He never wanted to. He didn't want to disappoint someone else.....or someone else disappoint him.

May. He missed May so much. They had struggled greatly after Ben had died, but she had loved him and he was fine with that. Then she had been diagnosed with cancer. It took her three months later. He was only 12 when he lost the last member of his family. 

The Parkers were a family built on tragedy. 

He had immediately been placed into a foster care program. Tossed around from one unwelcome and unloving house to another. Some neglected him by ignoring him. Some barely fed him. Some let their biological children beat on him. Some beat on him themselves. One had made him sleep on a pallet in the garage because they refused to make thier own child share a bedroom. Though the type of abuse changed, one thing always remained the same, the verbal insults. He was often reminded of how he wasn't wanted. How he was a burden. How useless he was. How he'd never be more than what he was now, a poor orphan reject.

After a certain time of hearing something, it's easy to start believing it.

His current home was a beater. The husband and wife took great pride in their wonderful marriage. A marriage that was wonderful because they took their anger out on him. The husband had alarming anger problems, and the wife was a sadist. While she had never touched Peter inappropriately, she thoroughly enjoyed herself when she inflicted the pain and humiliation on him that her husband would never allow done on himself. It was as close to physical sexual abuse as Peter had ever been thank goodness. 

The spider bite had been the only good thing to happen to Peter since May's death. It made managing the pain of the Matthews' beatings bearable.

Now he had a new pain. 

His soulmate. He had met his soulmate. Not only had he met her, but he respected her. Wanda Maximoff had had a rough time. Her and her brother. They were orphans like he was, but they were strong. They were Avengers. They helped protect the world. He wasn't good enough. Peter Parker wasn't good enough. Maybe Spider-Man could be, but Spider-Man was only a costume. If someone wanted Spider-Man as a soulmate, they had to take Peter Parker as well, and _no one_ wanted Peter Parker.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter swallowed as he looked at the house before him. He wondered how much longer he would be with the Matthews. Probably until he graduated and could live alone. At 15, he still had a long way to go. The Matthews were very good at making Peter's life look easy to the outside world. Never a hit or cut where it could be seen. 

Adjusting his backpack, Peter forced himself up the stairs and into the home.

Opening the door, his spider-sense blare right before a hand smacked the side of his face. He fell into the wall, caught off guard more than the power of the blow.

"Kent had a hard day at work today, Peter."

Peter looked up at the manic gleam in Kathy's eyes. A gleam that promised a very painful night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why won't you just tell them who he is?" Natasha hissed, glaring at the man before her.

Since having gotten to really know Tony, she was surprised by his seemingly lack of concern for the two new teammates they had acquired after Sokovia.

"Because I don't _know_ who he is." Tony argued back. "He's young, that's all I know."

"How do you, of all people, not know someone's identity?" 

"Because the kid asked me not to find out." Tony replied, crossing his arms. "I met with him to offer him a spot on the team. He turned it down for 'personal reasons'. So I asked him about being on call for emergencies. He agreed with the promise I wouldn't look further into him."

Natasha sighed.

"Well, maybe he'll come to them."

"I don't know. You didn't see how he acted when they tried to approach him. Kid practically fell over himself trying to get away."

"I don't think I've ever heard of someone running from their soulmate."

"You didn't exactly jump into Rogers or Barnes' arms, did you?"

"Do you even know anything about those two?" Natasha asked, narrowing her eyes. "Their time in HYDRA gave them a unique link to their soulmate. It's a _very_ unique link, and I think you should reconsider your position on finding out who Spider-Man is behind the mask." 

There was silence before Natasha turned stalked off. Tony's shoulders slumped as he leaned against the countertop. It wasn't that he wanted to keep Wanda and Pietro away from the kid, he just couldn't betray the kid's trust without a good reason. There was clearly a reason he didn't want anyone to know who he was. Still, he knew that Wanda at least was his soulmate, better to let him come to her when he was ready. He could find out about Pietro then.

"S-Stark?"

Tony turned to take in the young Avenger before him. She and her brother had just turned 20 a week ago. So young to have gone through what they did.

"Yeah kid?"

"Is...do...do you know when Spider-Man got his powers?"

Tony blinked, surprised by the question.

"Maybe a year now? When I found him during the whole accords debacle, he told me he had only had them six months."

"Oh." Wanda frowned, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Why?"

"He was being hurt long before that." she mumbled. 

"What do you mean, 'being hurt'?"

"You know you can feel what your soulmate feels? Well, after our exposure to the Sceptor," Wanda paused, taking a breath. "We.....we started.....we started sharing things with him."

"I'm not sure what you're getting at here, kid." Tony's mouth pulled down into a frown.

Wanda hesitated, turning to head to the side. "Spider-Man, he's....he's been getting hurt long before becoming who he is."

"How bad?" Tony asked, anger rising in him.

"Bad. People used to wonder if Pietro and I were being abused. We should have figured out he was enhanced though. About a year ago was when his injuries started healing faster than average."

Tony stopped, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"He's been hurt tonight." she whispered.

Tony's eyes shot open, glaring at her.

"Where?"

The girl blushed before turning around and lifting the back of her shirt.

Tony froze as red whelps littered her back. Some of the marks were much nastier looking, as though something sharp had been drug across the skin. As he looked over her ruined back, he noticed the injuries were already fading.

"Oh, kid." Tony frowned as Wanda lowered her shirt and turned back to face him.

Tony cleared the space between him and the red head, pulling her into a tight hug. He felt the girl shake as small sobs left her.

"It's ok. We're the Avengers and he’s your soulmate. We'll bring him home where he'll be safe." he said, running soothing fingers through her hair.

Wanda choked back as sob as she latched on to the very person she had once hated, now, the very person who would save thier soulmate.

While he soothed the young Avenger, Tony silently apologized for the fact he was about to break the one promise he had made Spider-Man. 

Never look into his identity.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter frowned as he looked at his back in the bathroom mirror. Kathy had been especially brutal tonight. It was times like this he wished he _wasn't_ enhanced, at least then he could prove what was happening. Then again, it wasn't like anyone would care enough to help pathetic Peter Parker.

Sighing, he lowered his shirt and peeked out into the hall. He could see the light on in Kathy and Kent's room. No doubt the two were enjoying their time together.

Peter shuddered and hurried to his room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Laying down on his tiny bed, he pulled the thin blanket over him and tried to go to sleep. It didn't appear that was going to be an option as the sounds from down the hall increased. Worse than having to hear the two down the hall, was the fact it gave him nothing to distract himself from his dilemma.

How was he supposed to ever team up with the Avengers again? He couldn't be around Wanda, and most likely her brother. He couldn't do that to them. They didn't deserve to be stuck with someone so worthless. Someone so broken.

Peter squeezed his eyes shut tightly, a single tear slipping out and sliding down his face.

A buzzing sound reached his ears and he dug under the mattress where he hid the phone Tony had given him. He grimaced when he saw said billionaire's name on his screen. No doubt Wanda had told him about their connection.

Another tear slid down his face as he shut his phone off and slid it back under the mattress. 

Spider-Man's days helping out the Avengers were over. Eventually Mr. Stark would have the phone completely shut off and that would be it. He would be alone. Just like he deserved. If he stayed alone, he couldn't disappoint anyone. He couldn't be a burden. No one would have to take care of damaged 15 year old who killed everyone he loved. All his foster homes were right, he wasn't worth anything. No, Peter would never be seen by the Avengers again. He would stay the lone vigilante he had started out as and just try to survive until he was old enough to be dumped onto the streets to fend for himself.

He didn't deserve anyone to take proper care of him anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last short chapter. The length will continue from here, so updates might take a tad bit longer, but not much.


	3. Please Don't Make Us Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a plan.
> 
> Peter goes through the motions.
> 
> Wanda and Pietro grow anxious for their mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rough on Peter, especially near the end.
> 
> **edit: If you previously read this chapter I had to go back and make two changes. I followed the movies up till right after Ultron (It goes awol after that) so the Avengers are staying at the compound now. So I went back and edited any mention of the tower from the story. While I do leave Pepper mentioning "Floor", I hold to the fact that pictures suggest the compound does have floors and I feel like Tony would secure his own. lol!

Tony huffed as he looked at the screens in front of him. He had been studying Spider-Man’s movements to try and create a smaller area of where he might live. While he frequented Queens, he was also seen other places. Implying that while Queens had some kind of value to him, it wasn’t where he was staying.

“Come on kid, give me something.”

Running his hands down his face, he pulled up the schematics for Spider-Man's suit. He had debated on putting a tracker in the kid's suit when he made it, but he had made a promise not to look into who the kid was outside the mask. However, that had been before learning about the kid's life away from the team. There was no way he couldn't break his promise. Spider-Man was a good kid, and didn't deserve whatever was going on at home. He'd find a way to track the kid, then take him out of wherever he was. It wouldn't be easy to prove abuse, not given when he had watched the wounds on Wanda's back fade completely. No doubt there wasn't an actual mark on him. No, he'd have to find some other way to get the boy out. First though, he'd have to find the kid.

Spreading his hands apart, the Spider-Man suit split into various aspects and parts. He studied the suit, then got to work on the upgrade that would include the new tracker.

"FRI?"

_"Yes Boss?"_

"Play my 'Long Night' playlist and let's get busy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter cracked his eyes open as the sun filtered in through the blindless and curtainless window. There was never any option to sleep in when your room faced the rising sun.

Yawning, he threw the thin blanket off his body and tiptoed to the door. Before being tossed into foster care, because he refused to think of it as before May's passing, Peter hadn't been a morning kid. He would stumble into things and couldn't form complete sentences for a solid ten minutes. It had never been a problem until it was.

Being with the Matthews meant he had to be on top of his game at all times. Even sleeping, he had trained himself to be alert to any strange sounds that might suggest they were about to come get him.

Pressing his ear to the door, he focused his heighten sense of hearing to listen throughout the house. He could hear the steady heartbeats of Kent and Kathy, they were still asleep.

Sighing in relief, Peter slipped into a change of clothes. They weren't clean exactly. He had worn them two days in a row at this point, but he hadn't been home alone where he could wash them. Kathy didn't like him using any of thier appliances, and she sure wasn't going to wash his clothes. He had once used the laundry mat down the street, but when a friend of Kathy's had entered to wash a large comforter, he had decided not to risk it again. He was lucky she hadn't seen him. No doubt Kathy would have made him regret her embarrassment.

Sniffing under the arms, he sighed in relief. They were fine for another day, but he needed to figure out something soon. He was already disliked at his school, he didn't need to add smell to that as well.

Sometimes he wondered how no one had caught on to his clothing and hygiene situation yet. Then again, what did it matter? It wasn't like anyone cared enough. Given his hope from home to home, most people thought Peter was just a problem child who refused to take care of himself.

Then again, he should take care of himself. Maybe if he had done more to be independent, someone would have wanted him.

Grabbing his bookbag, he carefully made his way down the hall and towards the front door. His stomach rumbled, begging for breakfast, but Peter didn't stop. Kathy had told him he could stand to lose some weight. Peter had thought his weight was fine, but maybe she was right. Maybe he did need to lose a few pounds. Shutting the front door as quietly as he could, he locked it and began the long walk to school.

He hated his school. Despite it being public, the student body was full of kids whose parents had money to waste. They hated Peter with his dirty backpack and worn-out clothes. Still, Peter had always been on the poor side. Even when he was accepted to Midtown, there was still a class difference between him and most of his peers. No, worse than the hate over his appearance, was the hate over his intellect.

Peter Parker was smart.

He had always been at the top of his classes, not that it did him any good here. Never before had he hated the fact that he was smart. It didn't make him feel good to gets A's on tests. All his good grades did was make him a bigger target for bullying. He had often thought he should just quit trying, but he couldn't do it. Without even thinking about it, he always answered correctly. He couldn't even fail right. No wonder no one liked him.

Sometimes, he even wondered how Ned or MJ had stood him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pietro stared longingly at his wrist. Not having touched Spider-Man, his mark was still the same as it always had been. it was strange for Wanda's mark to be different from his after all this time.

"Don't worry." Wanda smiled, sitting next to her brother. "Soon, he'll be safe with us and all our marks will match."

"Not soon enough." he frowned, noting the bruise beginning to surround Wanda's left eye.

She sighed as she ran her fingers over the matching bruise on her brother's eye.

"Hey kids what-what happened to your eyes?" Clint shouted as he rushed over to inspect the twin's faces.

"Nothing. We're fine." Wanda tried to sooth the worried archer.

"I take it the kids not doing to well." Tony frowned, joining Clint in looking the twins over.

“No.” Wanda said, looking down to hide the wetness of her eyes.

“Do you have any leads?” Pietro asked, looking up at Tony.

“Not yet kid, but I've got a plan. Hopefully it works."

"What's going on?" Clint demanded, looking between the twins and Tony. He had become quite protective of the siblings since bringing them back with them from Sokovia.

"I'll let you two handle this. I've got a spider-kid to find." Tony grinned at thier hopeful faces before turning and leaving the common room, hoping he looked more confident than he actually was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iron Man looked out over New York as he flew overhead. FRIDAY was scanning the area in hopes of finding the familiar arachnid hero.

"Any luck baby girl?"

_"No Boss. Spider-Man's suit has not been detected."_

"Come on kid. I know you haven't skipped patrol....." At least Tony hoped he hadn't. He didn't want to think about what could keep the kid away.

_"Boss. I detect KAREN's operating system. Shall I request location?"_

"Take the wheel, my dear."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter sighed as he set down on the rooftop. The night was pretty much a waste. He had been unable to leave Kathy and Kent's watchful eye until well after his usual time to leave. By now he would have covered a lot more ground, but he was just going to have to settle to what was going on close by.

_"Peter."_

"Yeah KAREN?" Peter asked, looking down into the alley below him.

_"FRIDAY has alerted herself. Tony Stark is inbound."_

"What?" Peter shouted, jumping up and looking around for the red and gold suit. "KAREN! I need the fastest route away!"

_"Not recommended, Peter. FRIDAY has detected my operating system and requested location. Unless you can outrun the Iron Man suit, it would be a waste to try to leave."_

Peter panicked as he could see Tony getting closer. This wasn't good at all! He had decided he would no longer have contact with any of the Avengers anymore. He should never have come out in the suit Tony made him. He had already told himself he'd find a way to secretly return it and go back to using his sweatsuit. Sure, Tony's suit was amazing at leagues above what he had, but it would be one more way to distance himself. He had never really deserved it anyway.

"Hey kid." Tony greeted, landing in front of him and raising his faceplate. "Here we are a year later and I still have trouble finding you."

Peter doesn't respond, they both knew the real reason Tony couldn't find him.

"Got a gift for you." Tony grinned, holding out a silver suitcase Peter hadn't noticed he was carrying.

"What....." Peter started, unsure of how to finish. He didn't want to seem ungrateful, but he also didn't want any gifts from the man. He wanted to get away.

"I can't stand getting an idea and not seeing it through." Tony shrugged. "Got a new idea for a suit for you and want you to give it a run for a few nights. Give me some feedback."

Peter swallowed hard, his pulse quickening.

 _"Peter,"_ KAREN's voice filled his ear. _"Your vitals are rising at a concerning rate. Shall I alert FRIDAY to let Mr. Stark know?"_

"No!" Peter shouted.

Tony blinked in surprise at his outburst.

"Kid I-"

"Not you Mr. Stark!" Peter stumbled over himself. "I was talking to KAREN."

Tony raised as eyebrow, studying the kid's posture.

"You ok, kid?"

"I-I'm fine. Umm....not to sound rude Mr. Stark, but you didn't need to make me a new suit. This one is great." Peter said, grimacing internally as he spoke.

He couldn't believe he was talking back to Tony Stark.

"I know it's great, I made it." Tony smirked, hoping to relax the boy before him. It was easy to tell the vigilante was warring between fight or flight.

It concerned Tony greatly.

Spider-Man had never acted like he was afraid to be around the team, even less so to be around him. This Spider-Man though, this Spider-Man was starting to panic.

"But, I also like to improve. This isn't my first Iron Man suit, Spidey. I improve my own all the time. Making a better one for you was second nature. So, how about you take this case so I can stop standing here holding it."

Peter looked between Tony and the case. He wanted so bad to open it and see what new idea Tony had come up with, but he also knew he couldn't. Taking the suit would only make things worse. He already had to return the one he had.

"You're making me self-conscious here kid." Tony said, raising an eyebrow.

Swallowing hard, Peter reached out and took the case. He could always just return both suits at once.

"Th-Thank you Mr. Stark."

"Don't thank me yet kid, I want you to try it out first."

"Ri-right now?"

Tony chuckled at his surprised tone.

"No. Put it on next time you go out as Spider-Man. Once the suit is on, KAREN will connect automatically I'll want a full report on how it goes."

"Y-yes sir." Peter stumbled, pulling the case closer to him. "I-I really should be getting back........home." Peter said, wincing at the word.

He hadn't had a home since May died.

"Alright kid. Take care getting home and all that other responsible adult jargon."

"Ok, Mr. Stark." Peter nodded. "I-I will."

Giving a nod, Tony lowered the suits faceplate and shot off into the sky.

Peter watched until the suit was out of sight before dropping to his knees. He lifted his mask up over his nose as he sucked in large gulps of air, desperate to stave off the oncoming panic. Tears rolled down his face, soaking his mask and leaving itching trails down his cheeks as they dried.

 _"Peter?"_ KAREN's voice filtered through his ears. _"Your vitals are rising, should I connect with FRIDAY?"_

"No! No, please don't!" Peter whimpered. "I-I just need a minute."

_"Very well, Peter."_

The tears continued to flow as he clung to the silver case.

A new suit. Mr. Stark had spent time to make a brand-new Spider-Man suit for him. He didn't do anything to deserve it. He hadn't done anything to deserve the first one either, but Mr. Stark had been adamant that he had to take the suit in order to work alongside him. He had also threatened to out him to, who he thought was, Peter's family. While the threat hadn't been serious in the slightest, Peter had panicked and agreed to the suit.

He felt guilty every time he put it on. He didn't deserve it. It was way to nice for his dirty body to wear.

He wished he had a way to wash it right before he gave it back. He hated how it was going to stink with sweat and grime.

 _"Peter,"_ KAREN spoke. _"I would recommend you return to the Matthews to avoid detection."_

"Th-Thanks KAREN." Peter sniffed. "Give..give me the fastest route back."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter let out a breath as he slipped into his room, the steady sounds of Kathy and Kent's breathing letting him know they were still asleep.

Looking at the silver case still in his hand, Peter bit his lip and removed his mask. He wanted so bad to try it on now, but it was late, and he needed to get some sleep.

Before May had passed, weekends had always been a blessing. He was allowed to lay around and enjoy doing nothing.

Those days were long gone though.

The weekends meant work in the Matthews' house. Well, it meant work for Peter.

With any luck, Kathy and Kent would have plans and be gone all day, allowing Peter time to catch up on some personal business.

Sighing, he slid the case under his bed and removed his suit. He tucked it under the mattress with the phone Mr. Stark had given him, then climbed into bed.

There was no reason to try on the suit anyway. Peter wouldn't be teaming up with the Avengers ever again. Teaming up brought him to close to Wanda....and most likely Pietro Maximoff. While he hadn't made contact with the male twin, the chance was very high that he was his soulmate as well.

Soulmates. HIs soulmates were two Avengers. Two Avengers got stuck being connected to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony took a breath as he brought Wanda and Pietro into the lab.

"FRI, bring me up a map of the city."

_"Yes, Boss."_

The three watched as a hologram of the city appeared before them.

"Alright kiddies." Tony smiled. "As soon as our little spider tries on the suit, we'll have his location."

"Thank you for doing this. We know he didn't want you to." Wanda looked at him guiltily.

"I think this case deserves breaking a promise. FRIDAY is on alert for KAREN to activate. As soon as she's online, we'll get him out of there."

"Hopefully he won't wait long." Pietro said, pulling Wanda to him. "It's like things are getting worse."

"I gotta say, this is the strangest thing I've ever seen. I've never heard of soulmates sharing physical marks before. It's always the emotional sharing."

"He's been unhappy and hurt for a long time now." Pietro replied as Wanda's eye teared up.

"I promise you that when we find him, we're going to make sure whoever hurt him pays dearly for it. Don't tell anyone, but I've kind of grown attached to the kid. I want to see him safe and happy."

The twins smiled with thanks and hope as they looked back at the hologram, desperately hoping a little light would pop up.

Tony looked as well. He couldn't believe that all this time his kid was in trouble that had nothing to do with Spider-Man. With Spider-Man's upbeat attitude and constant quips, he never would have guessed the person behind of mask was in need of rescuing himself.

"Come on," Tony said, turning off the hologram and motioning the twins out. "I'll have FRIDAY display the hologram in your bedroom."

The siblings followed him out and into the elevator, both quiet as they worried over how long Spider-Man would take to try on the suit.

When the elevator stopped, Tony let the two off on thier floor. He wished them goodnight and told FRIDAY to bring up the display for them. Once the doors closed, he crossed his arms in thought as he rode up to the penthouse.

"What are you thinking about?" Pepper asked as soon as he stepped out.

"Spider-Man." he answered quickly.

"Did you manage to get the suit to him?"

"Yeah, he seemed hesitant to take it though. I didn't say anything to Wanda and Pietro, but I'm worried if the kid will even try it."

Pepper frowned as they moved to the couch, both looking out over the city.

"I'll get a room set up for him." Pepper said.

Tony looked at her, his eyebrows raised.

"I've seen the twins, Tony. Natasha came to me." Pepper frowned. "Spider-Man needs us. He needs Wanda and Pietro even more."

Tony sighed as Pepper pulled out her phone and started looking up furniture.

"He might not even want to come here, Pep. You didn't see how fast he bailed when he found out Wanda was his soulmate."

"That's why I'm prepping him his own room on our floor."

"What?" Tony asked, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Well, if it's a situation where he needs to be removed from his home, we're obviously going to take him in. Even if he didn't have soulmates here, he's still an enhanced kid. I don't think it would be a good idea to just throw him into another home when he could come here with us."

"Why our floor?"

"So he can ease into things. If he fled, maybe he was just nervous. Having a room on a completely different floor might give him some security to approach them on his own. If it gets to overwhelming, he'll know he has a safe place to go."

Tony watched as Pepper continued to scroll through various furniture sites. His stomach churned in anxiety. How could Pepper treat taking in a strange child so effortlessly?

It was no surprise that Tony Stark never considered himself a family man. Infact, the older he got the more people began to believe he'd never even find his soulmate.

Then, Pepper Potts showed up.

Even with his soulmate found, Tony still avoided the topic of kids like the plague. Sure, he may be able to handle a relationship with Pepper, but a relationship with a small human was something he was sure he couldn't handle. Yet here he was watching Pepper getting ready to set up a room on thier personal floor to house an enhanced spider-kid.

"Pep-"

"We're taking him in if we need to. Stop arguing with me."

"I honestly don't know why I bother." Tony huffed, his anxiety still festering.

"Honestly, I don't know why you do either."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter's eyes snapped opened minutes before his door flew open and Kent stormed into the room.

"Kathy and I are going out. Make sure this place is spotless. Be useful for once in your pathetic life. No wonder your aunt died. If I had a nephew like you, I'd have died too." the man sneered before storming out the room and Kathy walked in.

Sitting up in bed, Peter had to fight his reflexes to not avoid the slap she delivered to his face.

"There's more where that came from if we come home and anything is left undone. Skip breakfast and lunch and work. You don't need anything else in that stomach anyway. Now get up and get started. We're going to have from friends over tonight and I don't want to be embarrassed. Also, have somewhere to go for the night. We don't want anyone to have to deal with the sight of you. You're disgusting to look at."

Peter felt the familiar sting of his eyes as Kathy left the room.

No one wanted to be around Peter Parker.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as Kathy and Kent had left, Peter gathered up his dirty clothes, not that there was much of them, and threw them in the wash. Completely naked since he needed everything washed, he tied a towel around his waist and got to work. He ignored how he could count every rib and the slight concave of his stomach.

He scrubbed the kitchen counters and appliances, then wiped down the table. As he moved to sweep the kitchen, the silver case with the new suit came to mind.

He wanted to try it on so bad.

He wanted to try it on and give Spider-Man time to swing around in it before he returned it.

Biting his lip, he looked towards the stairs. It would be so easy to walk up to his room, open the case, and put on the suit.

Shaking his head, he swept and mopped up the kitchen. When he finished, everything was pristine with a fresh, lemon scent in the air.

As he went to start on the living room, the washer stopped. Taking a moment, he rushed to throw his clothes in the dryer place Kathy and Kent's in the wash. If he picked up the pace, he would have time to shower before Kathy and Kent got home.

Rushing to the living room, he quickly got to work picking up, dusting and vacuuming. He was making good time. It helped he wasn't allowed in Kent and Kathy's room unless he was being punished.

He quickly scrubbed down the downstairs bathroom, grimacing at the fact Kent didn't bother aiming.

Glad to be finished in there, Peter rushed up the stairs and started vacuuming the hallway. He smiled when he finished and moved to the upstairs bathroom. He let out a breath as he turned on the shower and stepped in. He sighed as the warm water ran over him. Grabbing the bottle of shampoo, he got out the smallest amount he could and washed his hair. It felt good to be able to spend a little extra time washing. Still, he knew he was on a time limit, so he hurried his wash and got out. He dried of and tied the towel back around his waist before starting on cleaning away the evidence of his use.

By the time he was finished, he walked downstairs and to the laundry room. His clothes were dry. Smiling, he pulled them out and put them in the basket before transferring Kathy and Kent's.

As he entered his room, he dumped the basket out on his bed and quickly got to work folding and hanging things up. He kept out an outfit and sighed in relief when everything was put away.

Looking at the clock, he was surprised to find he probably had an hour before the couple returned, inspected his work, then kicked him out for the night.

Suddenly, the case under his bed became more appealing. Maybe he could wear it just this once. He was being forced out onto the streets anyway. He could at least spend the time being worth something.

Spider-Man was worth something.

Taking another look at the clock, he made the decision.

Pulling out the case, he snapped open the latches and lifted the lid. His eyes widened as he took in the updated version of his old suit. The blue was a little darker and the red a little brighter as he pulled it out. Tears sprung to his eyes as he laid it on the bed to get a good look at it.

Spider-Man was definitely going to be out tonight. He had managed to shower so at least it wouldn't be soiled by his grossness. Slipping on his underwear, Peter threw his towel under the bed to avoid being caught with it. His breath hitched as he pulled the suit on, then slipped the mask over his head.

 _"Hello, Peter."_ KAREN's sweet voice spoke.

"Hey KAREN."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Avenger's compound burst into activity as the hologram of New York displayed a small, bright red dot.


	4. Just Hang On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone anxiously awaits the sign of Peter's location.
> 
> Peter suffers another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit harsh in its treatment of Peter at the hands of Kathy and Kent. 
> 
> My poor bean. :(

Tony woke from a fitful sleep. Pepper was still blissfully asleep next to him, and he envied her. He hadn't been able to put Spider-Man out of his mind completely, and his night had been spent mostly worrying about whether or not they'd find him.

There was no guarantee the kid would put on the suit and lead them to him. He could only pray. Walking into the common room to see the bruises on Wanda and Pietro's faces had done nothing to settle the anxiety he'd developed since finding out about their unusual link.

Spider-Man had always seemed so upbeat and happy. He had never had any indication the kid's life out of the suit was anything but good. To find out it wasn't unsettled him. He had taken Spider-Man under his wing in a sense, and couldn't even see through a false persona. 

Looking back at Pepper, he wished he had introduced her to the kid. If there was one thing in the world that no one could top her at, it was her intuition of people. Pepper would have seen through the act immediately. Maybe that was why she could so easily accept Spider-Man into their home and family. 

"It's because of how you look and act when you talk about him." Pepper mumbled sleepily, causing Tony to jump.

"What?"

"You." she yawned, rolling over to look at him. "Whenever you talk about him, you get this look on your face. It's a proud one. You talk about how good a person he is. You're also very protective. Anytime any of the team have mentioned something about him, you get all defensive. You're not like that about just anyone, Tony." 

"How did you-"

"I know how you work." she rolled her eyes with a smile. "Not to mention you spent an entire night making a suit that would track his location."

"Well, he is the soulmate of the twi-"

"Don't put it all on them, Tony. You're worried about him too."

"You didn't see her back, or the bruises on thier faces, Pep." Tony sighed. "It was awful to look at. I can't get it out of my head."

"And _that_ is why we're going to find him and bring him here. He may be enhanced, but no one can handle constant abuse. If he's being beaten Tony, there's probably other abuse as well."

Tony squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to admit he had already thought about that very thing.

"I'm realizing just how little I do know about him. I mean, he's smart. I've gathered that during our time together, but I can't help but wonder what else he's hiding."

Pepper just looked at him, waiting for him to continue. When he didn't she pressed on.

"Are you worried he may not be the hero you think he is? Is that what you're saying?" She asked, sitting up.

"I don't know. I've seen him do so much good that I would be extremely surprised if he wasn't, but people can only be pushed so far. What if he's close to breaking, or secretly has and we've just never caught it?"

"I think it's be pretty hard to hide an enhanced individual committing violent or petty crimes." she huphed. "SHIELD is always keeping an eye on crime for anything suspicious. You'd already know if something was up."

Tony ran his hand down his face.

"I'm just....I'm supposed to be better than this Pep. It's my job to protect people and I couldn't even protect one of my own."

"You can't protect everyone, Tony. It doesn't sound to me like he wanted anyone to know."

"But, why?"

"There could be a lot of reasons. Maybe he's close to being able to leave. You already said you don't know his age. Maybe he thinks he can just hang on and get out and leave his situation behind. Or maybe it's a case that, despite the abuse, he doesn't want to turn his family in. A lot of kids deal with abuse because they want their parent's love and have hope they'll get it. Maybe he's worried about going into foster care if he doesn't have any living relatives. Maybe he's scared no one will believe him. You already told me the marks on Wanda and Pietro disappeared pretty quickly. He may not have any proof on him."

"I would have believed him!" Tony shouted, looking at Pepper with wide eyes.

"That doesn't matter, Tony." she said in a calm tone. "He sees you as a mentor figure to him, he may not have wanted to burden you with his problems. To him, you don't owe him that."

Tony didn't respond, looking anywhere except at Pepper.

"I'm worried about the suit."

"Why?"

"He acted like he didn't want it. I didn't tell Wanda and Pietro because I didn't want them to worry. I want to keep up the hope he'll use it and we'll find him. It won't do us any good to try to find out anything if we see him at a fight. The kid has a sixth sense. He'd know we were following him and I doubt he'd lead us home."

"He'll try it on at least once, Tony." Pepper smiled.

"How do you know?"

"Please," Pepper scoffed. "Tony Stark makes you a new and better suit, you're gonna try it on."

Tony chuckled as Pepper pulled him back down and he drifted off into a little better sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're going to go crazy if you keep sitting there watching." Pietro said as he ran his fingers through Wanda's hair.

"I know." she sighed. "I just.....what if he doesn't put it on?"

"He will. If not tonight, maybe tomorrow. Regardless of when, we'll go get him when he does. So, go get some sleep."

Wanda gave a small smile as she looked up at the determined face of her brother. They had experienced so much during thier lives, yet they had always had each other. Who had Spider-Man had? He had at least been happy for a time, they knew. What had changed for their mate?

"You'll get wrinkles if you keep thinking so hard." Pietro chuckled, running the pad of his thumb between her furrowed brows.

"One of us has to." Wanda smirked, rolling her eyes.

"Come on, brat." Pietro said, pulling her towards the bed with a smile. "Friday is on watch. As soon as something happens, we'll know."

"I don't know how you can be so calm." Wanda huphed, letting her brother pull her on the bed and tuck her into his side.

"Because he'll need us to be at our best when we find him, and we _will_ find him."

Wanda hugged her brother tightly, her eyes slipping closed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning was slow going for Tony and the twins. 

After Clint had seen the twins bruise, the rest of the team had been informed of the unique connection they had to their soulmate. He had been less than pleased to find out Natasha had known and hadn't said anything to him. She had simply responded to him with the fact that it wasn't her secret to tell. She had found out by accident, and while she didn't exactly understand why they didn't want anyone to know, she had accepted it for what it was. Begrudgingly, Clint had agreed and hugged the twins closely while promising he'd do what he could to help Spider-Man.

Everyone had access to the map of the city as they all waited anxiously for a sign that Spider-Man was online.

As the day went on, the twins became quieter. Everyone tried to distract them and keep their spirits up. 

"It's still early, you know." Steve smiled. "He may just not be ready for patrol yet."

"Yeah, just give it time." Rhodey said, patting Pietro on the shoulder as he passed.

Wanda sighed as she sat on the couch and cuddled up into Natasha's side. She smiled as she felt fingers run through her hair in a soothing manner. She linked her fingers with her brother's as he sat down beside her.

Pepper frowned as she walked into the common room to see everyone's tense faces. Catching sight of Tony, she moved to go over when Steve stepped next to her.

"He's just as down as the twins." the man frowned. "He keeps looking over at the map. Wanda and Pietro won't look anywhere else."

"Tony's worried Spider-Man won't try the new suit on." Pepper said, eyes on Tony. 

"Don't get me wrong Pepper,"Steve pinched the bridge of his nose before continuing. "Tony's doing a good thing by trying to find Spider-Man and take him out of what is clearly a bad situation, but I do wish he hadn't told them."

"I know. Up until giving him the suit though, Tony wasn't worried that it might not work out how he wanted. He said Spider-Man didn't seem like he wanted to take it."

"I hope he does, for their sake."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was getting late into the afternoon when the anxiety began to really creep in. It was normal to hear about Spider-Man out at night, causing the attention to the map to increase. 

"You have to calm down." Natasha said, pulling Clint out of the room. "You're not helping with your pacing."

"I can't help it." he sighed, running his hand through his hair in frustration. "I was with them, Nat. I was with them as they nearly lost each other in Sokovia. I just, I want to see something good happen to them."

"That sounds like your dad tone." Natasha smirked.

"They're our youngest members. I think we've all adopted them. Don't think I haven't noticed _your_ particular attitude towards them."

Natasha just shrugged before her upcoming reply was cut off by an uproar from the adjoining room.

Rushing back in, the two looked as Wanda and Pietro leapt up from the couch, running to Tony who was gearing up to activate his suit. Looking over, the map was still projected with the only difference being the blinking red dot.

"You're taking the suit?" Pepper asked, furrowing her brows. "If Spider-Man's living situation is as bad as it seems, wouldn't the suit draw a lot of attention?"

Tony frowned as he took in Pepper's words. The suit definitely would make a scene plus, how would he explain his reason for being there? Having seen how quickly marks on Wanda and Pietro faded, it was unlikely Spider-Man would bear any lasting evidence of abuse.

"Alright. Pep, grab whatever you need. You're coming with me and the wonder twins. I'm sure you can figure out a reason for us to show up on some rando's doorstep."

Pepper rolled her eyes as she pointed to a manilla envelope on the coffee table.

"I already have a reason prepared."

The room's occupants looked between Pepper and the envelope in surprise.

"If you had been listening before stumbling out of the bedroom this morning, you would have heard me tell you that."

Shrugging sheepishly, Tony moved to pick up the folder, pulling out the paperwork within.

"An internship?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. What better reason for Tony Stark and Pepper Potts to show up than to announce an internship by recommendation? It gives him a reason to come to the compound where we can learn more about him and figure out how to get him out of wherever he is."

"No wonder you made her CEO." Clint whistled.

"So, we need to go ahead. It's getting later in the afternoon and we need to move quickly."

"We'll get re-"

"No." Pepper said, cutting off Steve. "Tony, Wanda, Pietro and I will go. The more people the stranger it will seem. The only reason I'm agreeing to take these two is because I think it will do them good to see him in the flesh."

Everyone nodded begrudgingly. No one had wanted to be left behind.

"Just.....just keep us in the loop." Steve said, looking sympathetically at the departing twins.

"Don't worry Captain Softie," Tony grinned. "You'll be meeting Spider-Baby soon enough."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter looked down at his covered hands, taking in the way the suit fit him so well.

_"How do you like the new suit Peter?"_ Karen asked.

"It's great, Karen, but I have to return it." Peter sighed.

_"May I ask why, Peter?"_

"Because I don't deserve it." Peter sniffed. "I don't deserve it and I can't be involved with the Avengers anymore."

_"Of course you can. You do deserve the suit. Mr. Stark doesn't just make things for anyone, Peter. He thinks you're worth it."_

" _Thinks_ is the keyword, Karen. He doesn't know me outside the mask. He sees Spider-Man, a hero. He doesn't know Peter Parker. Karen?"

_"Yes Peter?"_

"I'm going to need you to delete everything you've learned about me since I got you." Peter said, his eyes stinging. "I can't have anything you've learned about me getting back to Mr. Stark."

Karen was silent as Peter sat down on the bed.

_"Are you sure about that, Peter? Mr. Stark programed me to protect and obey you, but my protection protocol overrides my protocol to follows your orders."_

"What?" Peter said, surprised by Karen's words. "What do you mean?"

_"I could do as you ask and delete my internal memory, but based on my calculations, I would better protect you by refusing to do so."_

Peter sat, stunned by what was happening. Would Karen really make him return her with all her files intact? She had learned so much about him during their time together. She knew his name, where he lived, and his entire situation. He had never considered she could make her own choices.

"K-Karen. You can't let them know. They don't need to know. I'm just an orphan who's decided to own up to the fact he should have given you back immediately. I should never have had you to begin with." A tear slipped down his face, the mask soaking it up.

_"That's not true Peter. You are very special. You are a good person and I am glad to be with you."_

Her kind words sent a strange feeling through him. He hadn't heard anything positive about Peter Parker in a long time. Sure, Spider-Man got praise, but never him.

Looking over at the clock, he sighed. 

"I need to disengage for a bit Karen. Kathy and Kent will be back soon."

_"Do you plan to go out tonight, Peter?"_

"Not much choice. They're going to kick me out. I'm....I'm not good company."

_"I enjoy your company."_

Peter sniffled as he struggled to take in Karen's words. Did it count if the one offering you praise was an AI? Wasn't she programed to care for him?

"Karen?"

_"Yes Peter?"_

"How-"

A shrill yell from downstairs had Peter panicking and ripped off his mask. He rushed to shuck off the suit and throw it back into it's case before shoving it under the bed. He quickly put his clothes on before rushing down the steps to see Kathy and Kent glaring at him.

"Where were you?" Kent hissed. "I know you heard us come in you little brat!"

"I-I was getting dressed." he stammered.

"Of course you were." Kathy scoffed. "Never where you're supposed to be and never on time. What good are you when you can't follow simple directions?" 

Peter winced as she grabbed and yanked on his hair, her sharp nails digging into his scalp.

"We're going to go over every inch of this house. If anything is out of place or not spotless, you'll regret it. It won't surprise me though if I have to back behind you. You can't do anything right around here. The only reason you haven't been shipped off to other houses to clean is because you can't even clean _this_ one properly! We could be making extra money if you weren't so useless."

Peter felt tears prick at his eyes as Kathy led him through the house by his hair. Her face twisted in disgust as she looked over every inch for imperfections.

"Why haven't our clothes been taken out the dryer?" Kent called from the laundry room with a petulant tone.

With a glare, Kathy shoved him into the laundry room, causing him to stumbled and hit his head against the machine as he fell.

"Get those clothes out and get them folded." the woman hissed. "When you've done that, get out. I can't stand to look at your pathetic face. No wonder no one wants you. Your parents obviously couldn't stand you. If they could, they wouldn't be dead now would they? Not just them, your aunt and uncle couldn't stand you either. The stupid bastard went and got himself shot and then your piece of shit aunt goes and dies and now everyone else is stuck with you." 

Peter felt anger and panic rise in him. She had no right to talk about people they never knew. He didn't remember much about his parents, but May and Ben were good people. They didn't deserve what happened to them. They didn't deserve to have been stuck with him and the bad things he brought, because he did. To be with him was to be burdened by misery. Ben had grieved his only brother's death, and then May had grieved for her husband. Ben and May had both lost people and the only connection was Peter.

"You should be grateful you came to us, brat." Kent huffed. "You've been through how many homes now? I see why honestly. You're not good for anything. You're lucky we agreed to take you in and keep you with all your troubles. We could put you out on the streets. The orphanage is full, not that they'd want you anyway. They have kids there that actually _will_ get adopted. If they took you they know they'd have to keep you until they could kick you out." 

Peter felt his anger slip away. Maybe he did deserve to have to permanently live on the streets and deal with the dangers there.

A hard slap to the face had him focusing back on the world around him as Kent left the laundry room and Kathy glared.

"Get the clothes and go!"

Nodding, Peter turned and quickly gathered the dry clothes and headed upstairs. He made quick work of putting away Kathy and Kent's clothes and rushing to his room. He packed a small bag to survive the hours he'd have to be away. He paused though as he thought about the silver case under his bed. He couldn't stop the ache to wear it just once. 

He sat down heavily on the bed. He would miss Karen once she was gone. He had grown to love her and wished she had been an actual person. Well, he wished it until he remembered that she wouldn't feel the same way if she was real. She only liked him now because she was programmed to.

He jumped at the sound of the doorbell, looking over at his clock with a frown. It was to early for any of Kathy and Kent's guests to arrive. Moving slowly, he crept out the room and moved down the hall. He heard Kent make his way to the door with a grumble about who would come this early.

"You should have called fir-Tony Stark!"

Peter's eyes widened at Kent's voice. What was Tony Stark doing here? What business could he possibly have with the Mathews? It couldn't have anything to do with him. He had been adamant Tony know nothing about his life outside the suit.

"Don't just stand there, Kent!" Kathy fussed, moving Kent out the way. "Please come in! Can I offer you anything to drink? Miss Potts! It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm afraid I don't know these two lovely people with you."

"Actually," Tony said, cutting off Kathy and Kent's fumbled attempts to impress. "We're here about your son."

"Son? You mean Peter?" Kent said, raising an eyebrow and frowning. 

"What has he done this time?" Kathy huffed in annoyance. "He's a troublemaker. We took him in to hopefully get him on the right track but nothing we do seems to work."

"If he's caused you any trouble Mr. Stark, we'll make sure he's properly punished for it."

" _Actually,_ Mr. and Mrs. Mathews," Pepper spoke up, before Tony or the twins could speak. "We're here to offer Peter an internship. He was recommended to us by a trusted friend. We were unaware of him not being your biological child."

"Yeah. His last name is Parker." Kent replied, completely overlooking the fact he had had to tell them Peter's last name. "I think you might want to reconsider your choice thou-"

"I'm Tony Stark." Tony cut him off, removing his glasses and narrowing his eyes. "I _know_ who I'm looking for."

"I'm sure there's someone out there better qualified than Peter." Kathy jumped in. "The school he attends is full of bright children who deserve an opportunity like this. I don't think Peter's a good fit."

"Are you telling me no?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We...we just know Peter." Kent stated.

"I want to see him in person." Tony said, making eye contact with both Kent and Kathy.

"I'll go get him." Kathy said, standing up and making her way up the steps.

Peter rushed back down the hall and into his room. He didn't want to be found listening in on the conversation down stairs. He could hear Kathy's footsteps coming down the hall and his anxiety spiked as the door opened.

Kathy glared at him as she stalked into the room.

"I don't know what you did to bring Tony Stark to our door, but make no mistake you'll be punished for it greatly. Now, you're going to go down there and turn down whatever he offers you. It's not like you deserve it anyway. There are far better kids out there he could pick. You should have been at the bottom of the list."

Peter swallowed hard as she moved closer and yanked him up by his arm.

"You're such a nuisance. How would it look to everyone if _you_ started an internship at Stark Industries? Everyone knows you're a screw up! They'll want to know what you did to get the offer." She paused, her eyes narrowing. "What _did_ you do?"

Peter's mouth dropped. He hadn't done anything, especially anything her tone seemed to imply. He had no idea why Tony Stark and Pepper Potts were here. 

"It doesn't matter anyway. It wouldn't surprise me if you did do something disgusting. Still, you wasted your time. You're going to turn down his offer. I just realized this is the perfect opportunity to get an in with Linda Preston. Her husband owns the company Kent works for. Sending Stark to offer the job to her daughter Ashley instead, will ensure a promotion for Kent." she grinned.

"Now, be useful for once and get down there and turn down the offer." 

Peter made his way down the hall, dread filling him up. He didn't want to turn to meet Tony Stark outside the suit. He didn't want to meet _any_ of the Avengers outside the suit.

"Go have a seat Peter." Kathy instructed.

Peter sat down on the couch, squished between Kathy and Kent, and looked up into the four surprised faces before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My precious boy. I'm sorry.


	5. Out Of The Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony, Pepper, Wanda and Pietro meet Peter Parker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter was so short. There were some things that came up which prevented me from keeping to my upload schedule and still having the chapter length I wanted. However, this means that the next chapter will be MUCH longer.
> 
> Also, I apologize for not having more between Peter and the twins, but I promise the next chapter will deliver.

Young.

To young.

It was the first thought that filtered through Tony's head.

This kid. This _kid_ , was Spider-Man.

Jesus! How old even was he? 

How did these two _adults_ never catch this kid sneaking out? How did they never notice the bruises and marks, that didn't come from them of course, that littered his body after some of their fights?

How could they _care so little_?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neglected.

Abused.

In desperate need of love.

Adorable.

Pepper's mind ran with words to describe the small boy before her. Tucked between the man and woman, he looked so vulnerable. 

Vulnerable and _miserable_. 

Yes, he tried to act like he was fine, but his large hazel eyes couldn't hide the hurt behind them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took Wanda and Pietro everything they had not to dive across the room and scoop up their perfect little soulmate. It was obvious Peter wasn't being properly fed, nor was he sleeping well. His cheeks had a slightly sunken look to them, and his eyes carried dark bags underneath them. His shirt was rumpled and his jeans had a small rip in the knee and didn't cover his ankles. How had no one else noticed his neglect? Did no one care about him?

Pietro grabbed Wanda's hand as her fingertips started to tinge red. He wasn't happy with what he saw, but they couldn't risk causing a scene. Wanda and Pietro were already controversial additions to the team, and while they had earned a lot of public praise, one wrong move could bring it crashing down.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Peter." Pepper smiled softly at him. Her heart strings pulled tight at the obvious tension in his body.

"Y-You too Mrs. Potts." Peter replied, voice strained.

"We were talking with your guardians about offering you an internship at SI."

Peter opened his mouth to reply and winced as Kathy pinched the back of his arm roughly.

Wanda's eyes narrowed at the slight movement. Slowly, Pietro leaned back a little further, pushing the back of her short sleeve shirt just enough to see a bright red mark on her skin. 

His jaw tightened in an effort to keep from lashing out at the woman. How _dare_ she sit there and pretend to be innocent while she hurt their soulmate!

"Th-that's very nice, but I'm su-sure there's someone who deserves it more. I-I'm not anyone special." Peter said, fixing his gaze on a point over Pepper's shoulder.

"Not according to your school grades." Tony said, flipping his phone around to show the grades on Peter's parent portal.

Why was it so easy to hack into school records?

"I mean, with these grades you'll definitely be valedictorian when you finally graduate. SI would love to set a precedent with it's high school intern program. That sounds like he'd be a pretty good 'fit' to me." Tony grinned smugly.

"Yes, the person who recommended Peter definitely knew what they were talking about." Pepper smiled, fully intent on admonishing Tony later for his impromptu law breaking.

"Yes, Peter is a gifted kid," Kent said, voice strained. "But he's a trouble maker and he knows it. That's why we don't think we can let him take the internship."

"I know someone who _would_ be perfect for it though. Good grades and a good child!" Kathy smiled widely.

"Umm, no." Tony replied flatly. "I want that kid right there."

"Mr. Stark, I must ask you to reconsider this-"

"Pep, are they turning me down? Am I, Tony Stark, being turned down over offering an extremely bright child an internship at Stark Industries?" Tony asked, looking at Pepper in mock disbelief.

"We're not turning you down Mr. Stark!" Kent rushed out.

"No! We're offering you someone better!" Kathy finished.

The room grew tense as Tony's patience started slipping. Just how stupid were these people? Anyone in their right mind would be chomping at the bit to have their kid intern at SI while in high school! Did they not realize how this made them look?

"Tony," Pepper said, placing her hand on his arm. "Why don't we have Wanda and Pietro take Peter outside while we talk with Mr. and Mrs. Matthews."

Peter felt Kathy and Kent stiffen next to him. He knew that was the last thing they wanted, not that he wanted it either. He knew what this was. Tony being here wasn't an internship offer based off his grades, he was here because he knew he was Spider-Man. 

The one promise he had had Tony make, and it was broken.

The new suit must have been rigged to activate a tracker when Karen went online.

This wasn't what he wanted. He was supposed to be cutting ties with the Avengers, not getting closer to them!

Peter jumped and gave a slight hiss as the back of his arm was pinched tighter than before. He turned to look at Kathy who then bent down close to his ear.

"You're not taking the internship. We'll entertain this until they leave. Keep your mouth shut while you're with those two and remember," she hissed, pinching harder. "You don't want your punishment to be worse than what it already will be."

Peter nodded as Kathy turned loose his skin and shoved him to stand up.

He swallowed hard as he looked over at the now standing Wanda and Pietro. The two smiled warmly at him, Pietro holding out his hand.

Peter knew what it was. It was the request to initiate the bond between them like the one he had with Wanda. With an internal sigh, he took Pietro's hand, the familiar warmth spreading through his body as he was lead to the front door and out the house.

As soon as the door was shut, Peter felt himself pulled into a warm hug. The twins held him tightly, both placing a kiss on the top of his head.

"Don't worry Peter," Wanda said, her voice cracking. "We're going to get you out of there."

Surprised, Peter pulled back, looking back and forth between the brother and sister.

"Wha-"

"We know, Peter." Pietro said, his gaze firm. "

"And you know it. You've always known we'd know."

Peter frowned, looking off to the side. No, he didn't know how they knew.

"I...I don't..."

Wanda frowned at the confusion on Peter's face. Did he not experience the same connection they did? They knew every time Peter got hurt, did he not know when they did?

Deciding to test her theory, Wanda reached out, pinching Pietro's arm.

"The hell?" Pietro yelped, rubbing the bright red spot. "What was that for?"

Wanda looked as Peter's arm stayed perfectly normal.

"He doesn't share that connection with us." she said, motioning towards Peter's arm.

Pietro looked, surprised by the lack of physical response.

"What connection?" Peter asked, a growing discomfort in his stomach.

"Peter, would you mind pinching your arm?" Wanda asked softly.

Peter's eyes narrowed. Why would he voluntarily hurt himself when he was already facing a severe beating later?

"You were pinched on the back of your arm. Right here." Pietro supplied, pointing to the spot on the back of his own arm.

"You're healing factor has already gotten rid of the evidence, but we had the mark too."

Peter frowned. Soulmates didn't share that kind of connection. Emotions, yes. All soulmates could feel the emotions of those connected to them, but a physical connection like that was unheard of.

"You are beaten on your back often. Sometimes whipped and cut." Wanda said, her eyes watering. 

"You got a black eye just the other day." Pietro continued.

Peter took a small step back, distrustful of what looked like concern in their eyes. No one cared what happened to him. Why would they? Why would anyone care that useless orphan Peter Parker was regularly beaten? It wasn't like he deserved the care anyway. Definitely not from them. 

Why would they want a broken soulmate?

Peter took another step back. 

He couldn't get close to them. He couldn't let them know how desperately he had once wanted to meet and love his soulmate or mates. That was a long ago lost dream. He knew now how unworthy of one he was. How dangerous he could be.

Everyone he had loved died.

"Peter..." Pietro frowned, a sad expression on his face. "Don't back away from us. We just want to protect you."

Peter shook his head, taking another step back. His breathing picked up, his anxiety spiking.

"You're going to be ok." Wanda assured. "We're going to take you from here and show you the love you deserve."

Another step back.

This wasn't happening! It couldn't happen! They couldn't know how unlucky they were to have him as their soulmate. How embarrassing it would be for them if word ever got out.

How quickly they would leave him once they knew.

How all the Avengers would hate him for being such a disappointment and upsetting their teammates.

"Peter..." Wanda started, slowly reaching out her hand.

The sound of a care pulling into the driveway drew their attention. Peter recognized the couple that got out as friends of Kathy and Kents, which meant more would be arriving shortly.

The couple paused as they caught sight of Peter, Wanda and Pietro on the porch.

"I thought they were getting rid of the little trouble maker for the night." The woman hissed to her husband.

"I thought they were smart enough to keep the brat's 'friends' away. Apparently, we were wrong on both accounts." The man replied.

Peter hung his head in shame as Wanda and Pietro stood up straighter. Before they could confront the couple though, the front door of the house opened and Pepper and Tony emerged with Kathy and Kent close behind.

"Oh, company?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow at the new couple and angry twins.

"Yo-you're Tony Stark!" The woman gasped. 

"Mr. Stark! It's an honor!" The man rushed.

"I'm sure." Tony replied, turning to Peter. "Alright kid, we'll be back to get you bright and early in the morning. Make sure you have what you _need_."

Peter looked up, catching the slight wink Tony threw at him.

Pepper walked over to him, her smile warm.

"Bright and _early_ , Mr. Parker. We look forward to seeing how your first day goes."

Peter nodded his head slowly, unsure of the right response with Kathy and Kent giving him a hard stare.

"Alright wonder twins." Tony said, motioning to Wanda and Pietro. "Let's go. I have some things to take care of before Mr. Parker comes to play tomorrow."

The twins faces fell at the fact they wouldn't be taking Peter with them. How could they be expected to leave him behind? Here. With his abusers!

A look passed between the four before Wanda and Pietro nodded glumly and made their way off the porch, both throwing longing looks over their shoulder as Peter backed further off to the side of the porch.

"It was...lovely to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews." Pepper said, her jaw tight. "Thank you for taking this chance. Maybe this is just what Peter needs."

The husband and wife nodded stifly as Pepper turned and followed Tony, Wanda and Pietro to the car.

Peter watched as the car left, then turned to Kathy and Kent.

"Carl, Tammy, why don't you two head on inside while we talk to Peter."

Still stark struck over who had just left, Carl and Tammy quickly made their way inside, leaving Peter alone with the Matthews.

"You listen to me you little shit." Kent hissed, getting in his face. "You're getting tomorrow, and tomorrow only. You're going to go, show them what a little pain in the ass you are, then we're going to send them on to my boss's kid. Now go upstairs and get whatever you were planning on taking and get lost."

"Just make sure you're back before dawn so you're here before Mr. Stark comes to get you." Kathy scoffed. "I can't believe he was so pushy about you. They say he's a genius but I clearly question that status since he seems to want something to do with you. Those grades he seemed so impressed by, he's not going to like them when he realizes you most likely got them on your knees. Disgusting little liar."

Peter felt the tears prick at his eyes. He was a lot of things, but he would _never_ do something like that!

"Did you hear me boy?" Kent grunted. "Get your shit and get out! I don't want anyone else arriving and seeing you here!"

Peter nodded, rushing inside and up the stairs to grab his backpack. He threw the new suit and old suit inside since there was no reason not to. Tony now knew who and where he was, so it wouldn't take him long to get the rest of Peter Parker's story.

He'd come get both the suits on his own, probably before the night was over.

He'd find him while out, take the suits and call of the internship.

Because that's what happens to Peter Parker. Everything bad and nothing good, but he didn't deserve them anyway.

Tossing his bag over his shoulder, he rushed back down the stairs and out the door, barely catching Kathy and Kent telling how the internship was some sort of trail program for troubled kids but Peter would most likely be the first and last.

Running down to the sidewalk, Peter barely avoided having to see the rest of Kathy and Kent's guests.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We couldn't just take him with us." Tony said, looking at the frustrated faces of Wanda and Pietro. 

"We don't have that authority." Pepper agreed. "But we'll figure it out."

"But he's stuck there until we do!" Wanda cried, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Pietro tucked her into his side and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Not for long, I promise." He told her, kissing the top of her head.

"Definitely not for long." Tony said, engrossed in his phone.

"Why do I have this feeling you're doing something _else_ that's illegal?" Pepper asked flatly.

"I'm doing a public service Pep!" Tony defended. "People like that don't deserve to be out on the street!"

"You won't be able to get them on child abuse Tony, not unless you use Peter's obvious lack of proper food and sleep as evidence. Even that isn't likely to do it though. Lot's of kids refuse to eat and have trouble sleeping. You can't really make an abuse case hold without some major proof. Peter's abilities won't give you that. This is a nightmare." Pepper frowned.

"Knowing there's abuse is bad enough, but not being able to prove it is even worse." Pietro provided for her.

Wanda's tears increased. The odds of getting Peter away from Kathy and Kent seemed less and less.

"What good is having two highly trained spies on our side if we never let them have a little fun?" Tony smirked, turning off his phone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natasha shoved her phone in her back pocket as she moved swiftly to the common room, snatching Clint up off the couch.

"Hey!"

"Come on _Dad_ , your twins need a little help." she said, pulling him behind her and leaving the others behind in surprise.

"Wanna fill me in?" Clint asked, buckling in as Natasha peeled out the parking garage and towards the road.

"Apparently there's more going on with our little spider than just the abuse."

"What do you mean?"

"He's a kid Clint. A child. He's only 15."

Clint looks at her, studying the side of her face.

"You're kidding."

"Tony just sent me the kid's information. He said the kid is completely different outside the suit. Quiet, withdrawn. He said the kid's thin frame isn't just from his active lifestyle. He's also a foster. Kid's lost every family member he had."

"How are Wanda and Pietro?"

"They're upset. They wanted to take him with them. Unfortunately, there's nothing that can be used against them to take Peter immediately and put the foster parents away."

"Peter?"

"Yeah. Peter Parker. Our little Spider-Baby." she smirked.

"Well then, I guess we should have our own little look at Spider-Baby's guardians."

The two grinned as Natasha pressed the gas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony sighed as he fell into bed. After returning to the compound, Wanda and Pietro had immediately went to their room, not speaking to anyone on the way.

It had been a tense conversation when Tony and Pepper had filled the others in on Peter and his situation. Everyone had been furious to hear how the man and woman had actively tried to talk them out of giving Peter his "internship". 

He wouldn't lie when he had been surprised by the severity of Steve's rant about Peter, being just 15, only had his vigilante secret as something good in his life. How the kid put his life on the line to only go home to a beating he couldn't fight back against.

He had eventually stormed out to go work off some steam in the training room.

Having spent a good portion of his life taking beatings he couldn't win against, hearing that Peter had to suffer his own hit the super soldier hard.

"I don't think I've ever seen Steve so mad." Pepper said, laying down next to him.

"Good 'ole Captain America." Tony snickered halfheartedly, grateful for the extra influence having Captain America on their side would give them when they went after custody of Peter.

He couldn't imagine many people would deny the adoption of a child to Pepper Potts, especially not when Tony Stark and Steve Rogers were backing her up.

They had decided Pepper would adopt Peter as her status as just Stark Industries CEO and _not_ an Avenger was the more likely occupation to ensure the adoption.

Peter Parker-Potts. 

Pepper had quite enjoyed the name.

"Should your phone be blinking like that?" Said woman's voice spoke up.

Tony lifted his head, looking over at the night stand where his phone sat, a little light winking. Grabbing it, he flipped over on his back and held it above his head.

"The kids on the move." he frowned. "He's pretty far out from his current residence."

Tony refused to call where the kid was staying a "home".

"Maybe that's normal. You've never really tracked where he goes before."

"Maybe." Tony said, messing with his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Just curious how long he's usually out. I'm clocking his time."

"Just how much did you do to that suit?" Pepper asked, raising an eyebrow.

"More than what he'd be happy knowing about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update 1/20/20


	6. What You Don't Know Actually Could Hurt You Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper and Tony pick up Peter.
> 
> Nat and Clint are NOT happy campers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time thinking of a good title for this chapter.
> 
> Please note that there is dark part to this chapter. It deals with talks of prostitution. I will have the section marked. It's not graphic or anything, it's just mentioned. Still, I would rather give you all a warning than just let you find it on your own.

Peter yawned as he sat down on a rooftop. Usually, he would have been thankful for a slow night, but this had been one night he wouldn't have minded a little more to do. It didn't have to be fighting crime either. He would have been glad for any mundane task that would have helped the night pass faster.

He was so tired.

 _"Peter?"_ Karen's voice startled him.

"Yeah Karen?"

 _"You should head back. If you leave now, you can get two hours of sleep before Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts arrive to collect you."_

"I can't go back to early Karen. I'm already in trouble as it is. I don't want to have to find a way to explain any marks-"

Peter stopped short, his breath hitching.

Marks......

Oh God......

 _"What connection?" Peter asked, a growing discomfort in his stomach._

" _Peter, would you mind pinching your arm?" Wanda asked softly._

 _Peter's eyes narrowed. Why would he voluntarily hurt himself when he was already facing a severe beating later?_

 _"You were pinched on the back of your arm. Right here." Pietro supplied, pointing to the spot on the back of his own arm._

 _"You're healing factor has already gotten rid of the evidence, but we had the mark too."_

 _Peter frowned. Soulmates didn't share that kind of connection. Emotions, yes. All soulmates could feel the emotions of those connected to them, but a physical connection like that was unheard of._

 _"You are beaten on your back often. Sometimes whipped and cut." Wanda said, her eyes watering._

 _"You got a black eye just the other day." Pietro continued._

They knew......

They knew every time he wasn't good enough. They knew every time he did something wrong. They knew when he was reminded just how little he mattered.

They knew.

 _"Peter,_ " Karen cut in. _"Your vitals are spiking, indicating a worsening physical and mental state. Should I alert Mr. Stark?"_

"Wha-What?" Peter gasped, trying to slow his increased breathing.

 _"Mr. Stark installed new features when he created this suit. Upon my initial interaction with the suit, I gained access to these new features."_

"D-don't send any alert Karen!"

 _"If your vitals continue to rise, the new protocols will over ride your commands and alert Mr. Stark."_

"I...I'll go back. Just...just don't send an alert, please."

 _"Very well, Peter."_

Peter sniffled as he stood. He didn't want to go back. He didn't know what he would be going back to. Would Kathy and Kent be up and waiting on him?

He shuddered at the thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sliding up the window as quietly, Peter listened for any sounds of his potential beating.

He sighed in relief as the heavy, drunken snores of Kathy and Kent could be heard.

Those types of snores had quickly become Peter's favorites since it meant they wouldn't wake up during the night.

Slowly peeling off the suit, he went ahead and shoved it into his bookbag. His time out had given him enough time to think about things and he had come to a realization.

He would be able to leave the suits with Tony.

Well, not _exactly_ with Tony, but somewhere. He would leave them both, then start the distancing process. He wasn't sure how well things would work now that Tony knew where he lived.

Tony knew where he lived.

Peter frowned as he slipped into his ratty pjs and crawled into bed.

He hadn't felt like his request for privacy was to much. In fact, he had felt like it was perfectly acceptable.

Tony had broken that trust though. He had tricked Peter into revealing his location. He had tricked him then shown up unannounced with an internship offer.

It didn't sit right with Peter.

Why?

He knew Wanda and Pietro were his soulmates, but why would Tony do this? He shouldn't _want_ to even know him. He sure as hell shouldn't encourage Wanda and Pietro to be with him.

What would the other Avengers think once they met the _child_ under the mask. The dirty, worthless, pathetic _child._

It was probably a good thing he had already decided to start distancing himself. If that was even possible now.

No, once Tony finished looking up everything about him, it wouldn't be hard at all. In fact, they'd take care of it for him.

Rubbing his hands over his face, he curled into a little ball and tried to go to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony squeezed his left wrist as they pulled onto the street where Peter lived.

He had been livid to find out the kid had been out all night.

"Tony, you can't do anything about it." Pepper said, giving him a stern look.

"All night. Pep, he was out _all night_! A 15 year old kid has no business being out all night! As soon as I get ahold of KAREN-"

"Tony!" Pepper warned. "We're about to walk up those steps and take Peter for the day-"

"Forever." Tony huphed.

"Not until I properly adopt him or your super spies get back with you."

"Oh, they will. I've got my lawyers on standby to make the adoption as quick as possible. Even that though could take a few days. If we can find something on _them_ though, he won't have to stay with them while we get it all done."

"Well," Peper nodded. "It'll definitely look better for our case if Peter is still under their guardianship at the time of accusation."

"We're here Boss." Happy said, his face stern as he looked at the front door.

"Alright, Pep." Tony cleared his throat and adjusted his suit. "Let's get our spider-baby."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter froze as he heard the car pull into the drive. He knew who it was without even having to look.

Tony Stark and Pepper Potts had arrived.

He could hear Kathy and Kent rushing around, trying to make themselves presentable, all the while grumbling about how they would "handle" Peter when he got back.

Slowly, Peter finished getting ready, throwing his backpack, with both suits in it, over his shoulder.

He slowly opened the door and peered out into the hall. If he hurried, he could make it downstairs and miss Kathy and Kent completely.

Stepping out into the hall, he shut his door quietly behind him and tiptoed to the stairs. He dreaded the thought of putting pressure on the creaky steps and alerting the Matthews that he was on the move.

Looking at the banister, he slipped his arms through both of his backpack straps and swung his leg over the narrow piece of wood. Taking a breath, he pushed off and slid down to the floor below. Quiet and stealthy. Perfect.

He was just about to reach the door when Kathy and Kent came rushing down, both glaring at him.

"Don't you _dare_ open that door." Kent growled.

"You go to the kitchen and wait there till we call you. Go!" Kathy hissed, pointing towards the kitchen.

Peter hung his head and he passed them and shuffled out.

He heard Kathy open the door after the bell rang. Her haggard voice filled his ears.

"Good morning Mr. Stark! Ms. Potts!" she greeted. "It's been a rough morning. He's in a mood. He was up early and has been giving us an attitude and blaming us for not getting any sleep. He's in the kitchen right now. He destroyed the pantry this morning so he's in there having to clean up. I'll go get him."

Peter shrunk away from the kitchen opening as Kathy rounded the entrance with a scowl. Grabbing his arm, she yanked him to her and hissed in his ear.

"You act like the little shit you are or you'll wish you were dead along with the rest of your family by the time I'm done with you. You're a dirty piece of shit who has no business being involved with Tony Stark. Now, get out there and do what we told you."

Shoving Peter roughly towards the living room, Kathy fixed herself up before following behind him.

"He didn't clean up anything. Found his dumping out the sugar on the floor." Kathy sighed. "I'm sorry for the day he's probably going to put you through."

Tony raised an eyebrow as he looked Peter over. The dark circles under his eyes were the only thing about the kid he was focused on right now.

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Pepper replied, placing her arm around Peter's shoulders.

"We'll bring him back later this afternoon."

"Be _good_ , Peter." Kent said, a warning look in his eye.

Peter looked at him, then swallowed and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." he pushed out.

Kathy gave a fake sigh.

"If he's to much, just bring him back."

"Again, I'm sure we'll be fine." Pepper smiled tightly, leading Peter towards the door.

Peter looked over his shoulder and Kathy and Kent and for the first time since he had arrived, he saw a flicker of sick pride in their eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Happy opened the door as Pepper slid in first, then Tony ushered Peter in and followed behind him. He was effectively trapped between the two of them.

The car was silent until Happy pulled out the driveway and started off down the road.

"Nice little act you put on back there kid." Tony looked at him.

"They tell you to act like a brat or something?"

Peter's head shot up as he looked at Tony with unveiled surprise.

"Yeah. We both know it was fake. You can't bullshit a bullshitter kid. What I'm more interested in is why the hell you were out all night."

"Tony." Pepper warned, tucking Peter close to her.

"No. I want to know. You're 15. You need sleep."

"Ho-how did you know I wa-was out all night?" Peter winched.

"Because I can connect to KAREN through the new suit. So, out with it Spider-Baby."

"I...I..." Peter felt the panic rise.

He couldn't be good. He couldn't answer honestly. He couldn't give Tony a reason to want to keep him around. Even if Tony did like him, he still had to go back to Kathy and Kent at the end of the day.

"I don't have to tell you anything." he squeaked out.

Tony rolled his eyes.

"What did I tell you about the bullshit, Peter. Fess up. Why were you out all night?"

Peter felt Pepper's warm and comforting hand rub up and down his arm as she held him close. He couldn't remember the last time someone had tried to sooth him.

"It's ok, Peter." she said softly. "You can tell us."

"I..I just was."

"Nope. Try again."

"I can...I can do what I want."

"You're pushing it, kid."

"I'm...I'm a troublemaker. It's...it's what I do."

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a groan.

"You have one more time to lie to me kid before I bench Spider-Man."

Peter didn't know what to say. In all actuality, Tony could not bench Spider-Man in anyway. With or without the suit, Peter was still the vigilante.

However, it terrified him that Tony would try.

It confused him to feel that way though. Wasn't being stripped of anything tying him to the Avengers what he wanted? Wasn't he already planning to leave the suits behind? Wasn't he going to free Wanda and Pietro from having to deal with him forever? Tony might know where he lives right now, but in three years he would be gone. He'd leave New York and never look back. There wasn't anything here for him anyway. The only thing that kept him from running away as it was, was that he was smart enough to know he needed to finish school. He couldn't get a job at 15 and any attempt to get his GED before coming of age would only alert CPS. Despite how hard living with Kathy and Kent could be, being homeless with no way to fix it was even less appealing.

"You..you can't 'bench' Spider-Man, Mr. Stark. He's not a suit."

"I'm starting to question if you're my illegitimate son or not." Tony rolled his eyes.

"You're not cute when you're giving me grief kid. Again, _why were you out all night_."

Peter grimaced at Tony's firm tone and hard stare.

"I....I....I had to!" he shouted.

"What do you mean you 'had to'?" Pepper frowned.

"I'm...I'm not..." Peter looked around wildly, desperate for some kind of escape.

"Peter." Pepper's soft voice called him.

Peter’s breath hitched.

“I need an explanation. Now, Peter.” Tony demanded, leaving no room for Peter to disobey.

"I can't embarrass Kathy and Kent!" Peter cried, tears prickling at his eyes.

"They were having guests over and I'm an embarrassment! I, I can't do anything right and I'm not good enough for anyone to like me! All I do is cause trouble! My family all died to get away from me because I'm so stupid and worthless!"

Fat tears rolled down Peter's cheeks as he wailed.

Tony's eyes were wide and he looked between Peter and Pepper.

"You, you shouldn't have found me Mr. Stark! I asked you not to! Peter Parker doesn't deserve any attention you give him! There are better kids out there for you to give this internship to!"

Peter bent over, burying his face in his hands.

"All I do is bring people down. Nothing good comes from being seen with me! Peter Parker is trash and everyone knows it! Sp-Spider-Man! That’s who you need to be seen with! No one knows it’s me under the mask!”

Pepper's face turned dark as she listened to Peter put himself down. What had happened to this poor child to make him feel so worthless.

Pulling him up, Pepper pulled his hands down and cupped his face.

"Look at me." she demanded.

Peter cracked his tear filled eyes open.

"I _never_ want to hear you talk about yourself like that again. You, Peter Parker, are _important_. Worthless people don't go out at night saving random people. Stupid kids don't make straight A's and never get in trouble at school. You are _neither_ of those things and I won't hear those things come out of your mouth again. Do you understand?"

Peter sniffled, tears still streaming down his face. He had always heard how right Pepper Potts always was, but she was _wrong_ this time. It didn’t matter what she said. She didn’t actually know him. She didn’t know all the terrible things about him. She didn’t know what a burden to people he was. She didn’t know.

Happy shot Tony a concerned and stunned look through the rearview mirror.

As Pepper talked to Peter, Tony pulled out his phone, demanding an update from Natasha and Clint. They needed something to put Kathy and Kent away _fast and permanently_.

It was a few moments of waiting before he received a simple reply from Clint.

 _/Get your lawyers ready./_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time they arrived at the compound, Peter had long been asleep. His long night out, coupled with his hard crying had left the kid completely drained.

"Jesus Tony." Pepper frowned. "We can't let him go back there. I _won't_ let him go back there."

"Well, he may not be. Clint and Nat have news for us."

"Good." Pepper nodded.

Happy opened the door and looked in at the sleeping kid, a rare look of sympathy on his face before he quickly schooled it away.

"Need help?"

Tony looked past happy to see Steve waiting by the car.

"Happy let me know the kid was asleep. I can carry him in if you don't want to wake him."

"Thank you, Steve." Pepper smiled from the other side.

"Alright, Spangles." Tony grinned. "Carry my-"

" _My_ kid." Pepper corrected. "Please carry _my_ kid inside."

Steve grinned as Tony got out the car with a scoff. Leaning in, he scooped Peter up under his knees, supporting his back and pulled him out the car.

"Where to?"

"We'll take him to the common room. I don't want him to wake up in a strange bedroom alone." Pepper said, sliding out the car herself.

Steve nodded, walking inside.

"Clint and Nat got back a few minutes ago." he said, looking over at Tony.

"Wanda and Pietro have been a mess since you left this morning."

"Poor things." Pepper frowned.

"I'll go take care of the super spies if you want to stay with the kid." Tony offered, looking at Pepper.

"Yeah, I'll stay with him. FRIDAY?"

 _"Yes, Ms. Boss?"_

"Please tell Wanda and Pietro to come to the common room, but to be quiet."

 _"Alerting them now."_

"Come on Steve. Let's go put him on the couch."

Tony watched them a few minutes before walking off to find Natasha and Clint, praying they had good bad news for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What are we looking at?" Tony asked, walking into his office.

The spies looked at him with blank expressions. It unnerved him.

"Well, you're gonna _love_ this one at least." the archer replied, holding up a small drive and thick manilla folder.

"Well then, don't keep me in suspense."

"It seems Kathy and Kent Matthews enjoy secrets.”

Sitting down at his desk, Tony inserted the drive into his computer.

"Let’s see what you got."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wanda and Pietro rushed into the common room as quietly as they could, both freezing as they caught sight of Peter asleep on the couch. He looked so small curled up under the blanket Pepper had laid over him.

Slowly, the twins made thier way over, kneeling down in front of him. Both smiled at the peaceful look on his face. A stark contrast from the strained and terrified look they had seen yesterday.

"He looks like he didn't sleep last night." Pietro frowned, noting the dark bruising under Peter's eyes.

"Because he didn't." Pepper sighed, sitting in the chair across from them.

"Tony was tracking the suit. Peter was out all night."

"Why would he do that to himself?" Wanda asked, her brow furrowed.

"It wasn't his choice." Pepper huphed.

"His...... _'guardians',"_ she growled. "Didn't give him to option of being home."

Wanda gasped, covering her mouth with her hand as she looked from Pepper to Peter. Pietro glared at the floor, clenching his hands into fists.

"I'm sorry, did I hear that right?"

Everyone looked up as Steve walked back into the room. His face was eerily blank, as though he didn't want his actual thoughts to be so easy to see.

"You did." Pepper replied.

Taking a harsh breath, Steve turned and stomped out the room.

"Well, Steve walked in but Captain America definitely walked out." Pietro grinned, trying to lighten the mood some.

It worked as Pepper shook her head with a smile and Wanda swatted his arm with a giggle.

Oblivious to it all, Peter continued to sleep the best he had in years.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 ******This section contains talk of potentially triggering materials.*******

Tony had seen a lot in his days. He had experienced a lot in his days. There were plenty of wild stories about him floating around.

None of that prepared him for the video file of Kent Matthews in nothing but a horsetail butt plug and a ball gag being ridden around his boss's office.

He watched as Kent's boss slapped ass with a riding crop and told him to "be a good boy", before tying him to the desk and placing a food bag over his mouth.

Tony closed out the video, wishing he could bleach his eyes.

"As _delightful_ as that was," he glared. "That won't get Peter out of there."

"Oh, that's not for putting Kent away. This is."

Clint opened the thick manilla envelope and pulled out several papers.

Pulling them close, Tony began looking over the papers, his eyebrows rising.

"Wow. So Kent and Mr. Preston were planning a permanent vacation. I'm sure the employees were really going to appreciate losing their jobs over bankruptcy."

The papers laid out before him detailed each move Will Preston made in embezzling from his own company and transferring the money into an offshore account in Kent's name.

"Wait!" Tony shouted, sitting up straight. "Why the hell did I have to watch his pony play time then?"

"Because we had to." Natasha shrugged.

"If I didn't need this information, I'd throw both of you out."

"Yeah, yeah." Clint brushed him off before turning to Natasha.

"Think you can handle this next part?" he asked, his voice holding an obvious shake.

"Yeah. Go call Laura and the kids."

Nodding, Clint rushed out the door, shutting it firmly behind him.

"I don't like where this is going." Tony frowned.

" _She_ can rot....... it even that’s to good for her.” Natasha glared at the folder before removing the rest of the evidence against Kent and leaving only the information on Kathy Matthews.

Tony flipped through the papers, his face getting paler with his progress.

Then he reached the pictures.

"She's been aiding in a prostitution ring." Natasha hissed. "Those photos.....they're former fosters."

Tony dropped the pictures and threw up into his trash can.

"She's been beating them, mentally and physically, into submission until they turn out the system and no one would miss them."

"How-how did you find this?" Tony stuttered, shoving everything back into the folder and slamming it shut.

"We paid the house a visit first. Their little get-together last night? It wasn't just a night with friends. They also foster kids. So while they had their little meeting, Clint and I did some breaking and entering into all their houses.”

 ******Section end.*******

Tony gripped the trashcan tightly, his stomach churning as Peter's innocent face flashed before his eyes.

"Tony." Natasha's voice broke through his thoughts.

"I need you to breath with me. Slow breaths."

He looked at her, unaware his breathing had increased erratically.

"Peter needs us all to be at our best. He can't go back there. He's not leaving this compound."

Tony nodded, matching her breaths.

"Clint?"

"He.....he's holding it together. He's going to stay long enough to see Peter taken care of then he's going home for a bit."

"Of course." Tony nodded.

He couldn't imagine how the archer was feeling knowing he had three children of his own.

"We need to decide how we're going to handle this." Tony said, pulling himself together.

"I'm not sure if Pep and the twins could handle......all this." he waved his hand over the folder.

"It'll be all over the news." Natasha said.

"I'll have FRIDAY filter anything about it out. I can't let them hear that, Nat. You didn't hear the things Peter was saying on the way here. God Nat, he's Spider-Man but if he had to spend three more years of living with them and being beaten down in every way and he....he might not be able....no. He's not mentally capable of handling hearing that."

Natasha nodded.

"I agree then. I don't think it would be good for Wanda and Pietro either. Wanda especially right now. She's not completely in control of her powers. Knowing her soulmate was in that close to a seriously harmful situation could lead to problems. Right now, that's the last thing either her or Pietro need."

"Well, how do we go about presenting this information?" Tony frowned.

"Can't really say it was legally obtained."

"Oh?" Natasha asked, a delicate eyebrow raised.

"I do believe these signed agreements to intensive background and current day checks make it all extremely legal to have obtained." she grinned, pulling three documents out of the folder.

"I didn't have any of them sign anything." Tony said, looking down at the papers.

"That's odd. Cause I'm positive that's their signatures there. I mean, any expert would say they're legit. You make out like Clint's bizarre ability to perfectly mimic someone's handwriting was what was used to complete these forms."

"Well then, if you'll excuse me Ms. Romanov, I have some lawyers to contact."

Natasha smirked as she moved around the desk and took the drive with the video file.

“Where are you going with that?”

“Oh, don’t worry about it.” She tossed over her shoulder before leaving the office.

Shaking his head, Tony pulled himself together.

“FRI, get my lawyers on the line. We need a little conference call.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wanda and Pietro sat, content after having maneuvered Peter so his head lay in her lap and his feet in his. Being so close to him gave them a sense of calm they hadn’t experienced in far to long. The emotional bond they shared with Peter currently lacked the tenseness to it that it had possessed the past few years.

Peter was at peace.

The twins smiled at each other, both trying to put off the thought of having to send him back.

Send him back.

How could they do that?

How could they send their soulmate back to his abusers?

They couldn’t. They couldn’t send him back. He belonged with them.

Maybe they could just........kidnap him.

They highly doubted he’d be missed by his “ _guardians_ ”. They probably wouldn’t even care if he never came back.

“Still asleep I see.” Pepper smiled as she entered the common room.

“Poor kid. I’m glad he’s getting a good rest.”

“He looked like he needed it.” Pietro frowned.

Wanda nodded as she carted her fingers through his curls.

Pepper watched them as they kept a constant physical contact with Peter. As though he might disappear if they let him go.

That sad truth was that he might. Given his episode in the car, she wasn’t sure how Peter was going to react when he woke up. Wanda and Pietro had so much love for him, but Peter’s obvious insecurities were going to be a major hurdle.

 _“Ms. Boss? Boss would like to see you in his office.”_

“Tell him I’m coming.”

Pepper took one last look at the sweet scene before her then made her way to Tony.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter felt strange as consciousness started to return to him. The last thing he remembered was being in the car with Tony and Pep-

Peter gasped as his eyes flew open and he shot up, flinging himself off the couch.

He let out a grunt as he landed on the floor and scrambled to his feet. He looked around with wide eyes before settling on the forms of Wanda and Pietro Maximoff.

“I.....I.....” Peter stuttered, his fear rising.

Where was he? Where was Ms. Potts and Mr. Stark?

“It’s ok, Pete.” Pietro smiled, holding his hands up and slowly moving forward.

“You’re in the common room at the Avengers compound. You’re completely safe here. Tony and Pepper brought you earlier but you fell asleep before you got here.”

“You’ve been out a few hours.” Wanda added.

Peter took a step back, his breaths coming quick. He could feel himself heading towards and anxiety attack.

“Slow, Peter. You need to take slow breaths.” Pietro said, slowly reaching out to Peter’s shaking form.

Peter watched him with wide eyes as he took another step back. He couldn’t let them comfort him. He didn’t deserve it, nor did they deserve to have to do it.

“Peter, please.” Wanda begged.

“Please listen to us. You’re safe here. You can brea-your spider sense!” Wanda gasped.

“You’re spider sense, is it telling you anything?”

Peter looked at her in surprise. He didn’t even know they knew about that.

“Yes!” Pietro agreed with a smile.

“Is it warning you of anything?”

Peter looked between the two. In his shock, he hadn’t even registered the complete silence from his sixth sense. It had been a constant hum in his head for so long that is was startling to realize there was nothing there.

"I...."

"It's ok, Peter." Pietro smiled.

"We get it."

Peter looked back and forth between the two. Logically, it made since to feel safe around one's soulmates. It was practically unheard of for soulmates to hurt one another, but there were always loopholes and grey areas.

Peter was a major grey area.

He wasn't a good person, so while Wanda and Pietro might not hurt him, he most definitely could hurt them. He'd never do it on purpose, but he was Peter Parker and good things didn't last around him.....if they came at all.

"Why don't you sit down, and we can talk." Wanda smiled, motioning towards the chair Pepper had sat in earlier.

Peter looked over at the chair, then back at them. Slowly, he moved over and sat down.

This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. Where was everyone else? He couldn't be alone with his soulmates! He didn't _want_ to be alone with them! He couldn't take being a disappointment, or receiving another rejection. Meeting your soulmate or mates wasn't supposed to be like it. It was supposed to be a joyous thing, not a terrifying and anxiety inducing situation. 

Wanda and Pietro looked at him as though he was perfect, but he knew he was far from that.

_'I need to get out of here!'_

Peter thought, his chest tight. He wasn't a prisoner, so he could just leave. Run out the front door and......and what? Where would he go? He had no idea where he was or how to get back to the Matthews.

The tenseness bled out of him at his realization. He just wanted to disappear. It was easy to avoid people when you didn't exist. With everything he had been through, he should have been dead multiple times over, but he wasn't. He was here, with his soulmates, wishing he could be anywhere else.

Wishing he could be alone.

"Why don't we start by telling something about each other." Wanda smiled.

"We'd love to get to know you."

_'There's nothing to know.'_

"I'm sure you have plenty of interesting stories to tell." Pietro grinned.

_'All of my family is dead and I could have saved Uncle Ben but I didn't.'_

"We haven't been with the Avengers very long, but we've gotten to experience a few missions, but you're out every night fighting crime." Wanda leaned forward.

"What's that like?"

_'It sucks. Rapists, muggers, robbers, murderers, homeless people, domestic violence, abandoned kids....the list goes on.'_

"Oh good! You're awake!"

The three occupants turned as a pleased Tony Stark strutted into the room with Pepper, ignoring the tense atmosphere.

"We need to talk, kid." Tony said, motioning for Peter to sit.

Cautiously, Peter moved back to the chair he had occupied while Tony moved an end table and sat in front of him.

"So here's the deal Pete,"

Peter's eyes darted from Tony to everyone else. He knew what was coming. Tony had finished digging into Peter's entire history, and pretty soon the rest of the Avengers would walk in and tell him how unfit he was to be Spider-Man and work with them.

He cursed himself for his breakdown in the car and for falling asleep. If he hadn't done that, he would have known how to get back to Matthews and he could have ditched the suits as soon as he arrived. Now, however, he was trapped with nowhere to escape what was coming.

"Peter?"

Peter looked at Tony's face as the man frowned. He had clearly been talking while Peter had been spaced out with panic.

"Stay with me, kid." Tony said, leaning a little closer.

"You're not going back to your prison."

Peter blinked in confusion.

"P-prison?"

"That place you've been stuck in? Yeah. You're not going back there. _Ever_. You are, however, going to be going to a group home temporarily while we get your adoption sorted out."

"My what?" 

"You're adoption kid. We wanted to just keep you here, but not even _my_ name can bypass everything. So, you'll go to the group home. Your things will be gathered from the Matthews and be taken to you. You won't be seeing those two again."

Peter's mind whirled. He didn't know what to do or to feel. Never having to see Kathy and Kent seemed unreal. It _couldn't_ be real. The only way he would ever leave the Matthews was to be sent to another foster home or age out of the system. 

Adoption was _not_ an option.

Who would _ever_ want to adopt him?

"Peter?"

Peter slowly turned his barely focused eyes to see Pepper kneeling down next to him.

"I"m going to adopt you, honey. I'm going to adopt you and you'll never have to go into another foster home again."

Peter looked at her, Tony, Wanda and Pietro before sprinting out the room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: 2/3/21


	7. I want it....I don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are a bit tense around the compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed the update day yesterday everyone. I'm suffering writer's block for all my stories and have been seeking ways to find inspiration.
> 
> THANK YOU PINTEREST!
> 
> I literally now have a hidden board where I'm collecting anything that inspires me to write. It's not perfect, but it is helping.
> 
> Helping by giving me all kinds of other story ideas. The bastard.
> 
> Anyway, there really isn't a lot that goes on here. It's mostly filler.....but also not. Let's classify it as some character development. Yeah...that works. ;)

Peter had no idea where he was going. The compound was large and his senses were frazzled by the information input. He just wanted someplace to go that wasn't full of people, and maybe block out the worry of his soulmates he was feelings through their bond.

Eventually, he came across a plain, unmarked door and ducked inside, only to dodge to the left just in time to avoid a punching bag slamming into the door.

"Peter?"

Peter looked up to the startled and concerned face of Steve Rogers.

"Are you ok? I didn't get you did I?" he frowned, rushing over to check on him.

Peter just blinked up at him as he fretted over him.

Was Steve Rogers actually......... _worried_ about him?

"You seem ok." Steve sighed in relief. "What are you doing in here?"

"I.....I was....."

"Looking for some place to hide?"

Peter's eyes widened at Steve's friendly smile.

"They told you about the adoption I assume?"

Peter just nodded, unable to form words.

"Yeah, I can imagine that was quite a shock." Steve looked at him before turning back to the gym. "Wanna take out some of that pent up emotion on a bag? It helps me. That's what I was doing when you came in."

"You must have a lot then." Peter said, looking at the crumpled bags on the floor.

"Yeah....." Steve said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I was just reminded of some bad memories."

Peter watched as Steve closed his eyes and took a breath.

"So, how about that bag?"

Peter looked over to where Steve had a stack of fresh punching bags, then back at the man.

"Yeah.....yeah....I think I'd like that."

"Come on kid."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Should we go after him?" Wanda asked, worried about Peter's reaction.

"No." Pepper said. "I'm sure it was just a lot for him to take it. Just give him time to process it. It'll be ok."

The twins frowned, looking in the direction Peter had run off to. His distress was overwhelming, causing their soul marks to tingle.

"Here, let's give you some piece of mind kiddos." Tony grinned. "FRI?"

 _"Yes Boss?"_

"Give me the whereabouts of our runaway teen."

 _"He is in the gym with Captain Rogers."_

"Of course he'd find Steve." Tony rolled his eyes.

"What are they doing, FRIDAY?" Pepper asked, shoving Tony lightly.

 _"They appear to be using the punching bags."_

"See, he's ok." Pepper smiled softly, pulling the twins into a hug. "It'll be ok once we get everything taken care of."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Everything ok at home?" Natasha asked, looking at Clint's solemn face.

"Yeah. I told Laura what was going on. She agreed about me staying to make sure things are ok for Peter. She also had some choice suggestions on how to deal with our _friends_."

"Oh? Don't keep me in suspense."Natasha grinned.

"She's of the opinion that going to jail isn't enough and wouldn't it just be crazy if when the cops showed up, Kathy and Kent Matthews appeared to be victims of a random break-in and assault."

"You know, I heard break-in rates are increasing during daylight hours."

"Me too. I've also heard that the chance of it being a violent encounter has risen as well." Clint nodded.

"I also heard there was a strange, dark blue car in the neighborhood. No tags."

"Speaking of dark blue, you know, that old car in the garage needs a new paint job. It's not as cool as a solid black car would be. Maybe we should have it painted this afternoon."

"I agree." Natasha smiled, tossing her red hair over her shoulder. "Let's take it for one last ride."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Feeling any better?" Steve asked, hanging a new bag and moving the one Peter had busted.

Oddly enough, he did. He hadn't realized just _how_.....angry, sad, depressed, and _lonely_ he had been. Then again, it wasn't like he didn't deserve it. People like him always ended up alone. It was just the way things were, and how they should be.He wouldn't be in the position he was now if he was worth anythin-he froze.

He was going to be _adopted_. Adopted by _Pepper Potts_!

No!

No, he couldn't let that happen!

He couldn't stay here!

If he stayed here, they would all figure out all the terrible things about him. They would learn that Spider-Man wasn't as good as they thought he was.

They might find out he often had lapses in his memories. Times where he woke up with bruises that weren't from Kathy or Kent. Times when his knuckles hurt so bad he could barely open and close his hands.

Times when he would catch stories of criminals suffering severe beatings in dark alleys by a person in black.

Times when he found his ratty black hoodie and jeans with splatters of blood on them.

Times when he would ignore those stories because there was no way he knew who was responsible. Who would be so brutal?

He didn't know. He _didn't_!

They figure it out though. They were the Avengers.

They would know he was a bad person who deserved whatever he got. A person who didn't deserve Pepper Potts. A person who _definitely_ didn't deserve soulmates like Wanda and Pietro.

He'd hurt them.

He'd hurt the team.

He'd be a burden like he always was. Like he was always _told_ he was.

He couldn't love anyone. That ability had been stripped from him long ago. He hadn't been able to be good to any of his foster families. They told him so. They told him as they beat him. They told him as they made him go hungry. They told him as they took things from him.

They told him he would have more if he was better.

They told him he'd never be better.

He wasn't better.

He never got more.

Spider-Man had a mask to hide his flaws. Peter Parker was bare to the world.

You can't hide you worth when there isn't any to begin with.

"Peter?"

Peter's eyes snapped up to Steve's worried ones.

"Are you ok? You want to keep going?" he motioned towards the bag.

Peter's eyes wandered from the new, hanging back and over to where the pile of bags _he_ had busted sat.

Had he really broken that many? How had he not been paying better attention? He'd broken so many bags! He broke their equipment! Steve had been nice and invited him to join and that was how he repaid him?

Noting where his eyes focused, Steve looked back at Peter with a smile.

"It's ok, kid. We've got plenty. I break them all the time."

But Steve was an Avenger! This was the Avenger compound! Of course _he_ was allowed to break things! Peter had no right! He shouldn't have accepted Steve's offer to begin with. It was a stupid choice.

Peter made stupid choices often.

Peter took a step back, his eyes still focused on the, now useless, gym equipment.

He didn't have the money to replace them.

"Seriously, don't worry about it Peter."

"I...I'm sorry!" he shouted, turning and running once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve watched Peter bolt with a sad frown.

If only the kid knew how many bags _he_ went through in a week. There really wasn't any reason for him to worry. He had super strength. He was bound to break _something._ That was why the gym was in constant repair.

Pepper needed to push Peter to spend more time with Wanda and Pietro.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pietro sighed as he idly wandered the halls. He and Wanda hadn't spent any real time apart since discovering Peter was their missing soulmate, but she had gone with Pepper to busy herself in the kitchen, leaving him to take some time to himself. He was glad to note the tingling they had felt from Peter's extreme emotions were gone. Whatever Peter was doing with Steve had calmed him a good bit. There was still fear, and worry, but it wasn't as strong.

It was obvious things weren't going to be easy getting through to Peter, though. The terrified look on his face had been enough of a sign for that.

Still, they wouldn't give up on him. He was theirs and they were his.

Rounding the corner, he grunted as someone slammed into him, knocking both of them to the ground.

Looking up, he was met with messy brown curls before warm brown eyes looked into his.

Peter.

Pietro felt his heart hammer as the two lay sprawled out on the floor with Peter draped over him. He watched as the boy's face turned pink, and his eyes widened, but he didn't move.

Smiling softly, Pietro wound his arms around him and held him close.

"Are you ok?"

"I....I....." Peter stumbled, trying to form coherent words while wrongly, and what he knew was also a bit selfishly, drinking in the soothing warmth of his soulmate.

If he had wanted to deny his bond to Wanda and Pietro before, there was no way to do it now. He hadn't felt this feeling since Ben and May had died, and it felt so good it hurt.

It hurt that he couldn't fully enjoy it.

"How about we get up off the floor?" Pietro grinned, keeping one arm locked around Peter while lifting himself up with the other.

Slowly the two stood, and as bad as he wanted to run again, Peter found Pietro's hold wasn't the only thing stopping him from leaving.

He couldn't _make_ himself move.

Bright blue eyes studied with face with concern and........love?

God, did Peter miss love.

God, did he _not_ deserve it.

"I...I'm sorry I knocked you over."

"I could think of worse things to happen." Pietro chuckled. "Besides, Wanda's done it plenty of times. You'd think, as fast as I am, I could avoid it but she gets me every time."

The bond coursed through Peter, stronger the longer he stayed in contact. Everyone knew soulmates thrived on contact, both physical and emotional.

"Want to talk about why you were running?"

Peter's eyes glistened as he remembered what had led to this encounter to begin with. He had just _left_ Steve with his mess.

Steve must think so bad of him. He didn't even _try_ to clean up. He should have. He owed it.

Stupid.

Just something else he did wrong.

"It's ok." Pietro smiled. "You don't have to talk about it. I mean, we've kind of hit you with a lot of information today. We hate that it happened this way."

He frowned as he ran his hand up and down Peter's back absentmindedly.

"Still, we can't let you go back, Peter." he cupped Peter's pink cheek. "It's not safe for you there. They'll keep hurting you. Here with us is where you belong. Here where you can be loved and taken care of how you deserve."

Pietro had no idea what Peter did and did not deserve.

"Don't even try to deny it." Pietro said firmly, bopping Peter on the nose and cutting off what he was going to say. "You're staying here."

He smiled before placing a kiss on the top of Peter's head.

Unable to stop himself, Peter leaned into him.

He was so tired.

He allowed himself the thoughts of staying and living with everyone and being happy with Wanda and Pietro, but thoughts were all they could remain. As safe as he felt at this moment, it just wasn't possible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve ducked back around the corner with a smile.

He had come looking for Peter, worried about him after he had run. Coming around the corner to see him wrapped up with Pietro was more than he could have hoped for. The soulmate bond would comfort Peter in a way _no one_ or _nothing_ could.

Not all injuries were visible to the eye, and Peter had a lot of internal ones. Steve had seen it written all over his face when he arrived at the gym and after he realized what he had done while in there.

For all the personal issues members of the teams had, Peter may have more than any of them. As young as he was, the severe amount of physical and emotional abuse could cut deeper than it would as an adult. Peter wasn't old enough to be able to escape it. He wasn't mentally developed enough to deny it.

He was only 15 years old. He was still practically a baby.

Steve's fists clenched in anger. Peter was a part of their team, and Steve Rogers would make damn sure he would know how loved and protected he was and was going to be. His _foster parents_ would _never_ hurt anyone again.

And if Captain America needed to have some public opinions on the Matthews' case to make sure any punishments stuck, well, Steve wasn't above it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _"Peter Parker is with Pietro Maximoff."_

Wanda dropped the plate she had been holding, not even registering as it crashed to the floor and shattered into pieces.

They had asked FRIDAY to keep track of Peter's movements while he was alone.

"Why don't you go find them." Pepper said, giving Wanda a little push. "I'll get this cleaned up."

Wanda nodded, rushing off as FRIDAY told her where they were.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter was still foolishly indulging his body's desire to be with its other half, or in his case _part_ of his other half, when he felt another warm presence press into him from behind.

Arms wrapped around his waist as a cheek was rested on his head.

His inner bond, once in repressed submission, screamed in delight. This was it. This was where he was meant to be. It shouted at him to never leave. It had gotten a taste of a real connection, and it wasn't going to let go so easily.

It wasn't going to let Peter's insecurities dictate things so freely anymore.

It was demanding control.

It was terrifying.

He needed to leave.

"Shh, little spider." Wanda whispered, feeling how he tensed up. "We have you. No one will hurt you. We _want_ you. You are _loved_. You are _worthy_. You are _special_. You don't have to run anymore."

Peter felt his panic rising. He didn't know what to do. He heard her words, and their bond told him she was being honest, but his mind argued that she could be using her powers to lie. To make him think things that weren't true, were. He had no idea just what she was really capable of. There was no guarantee she couldn't manipulate their bond. Maybe they were being truthful about taking him from Kathy and Kent, but that didn't really mean they were planning on keeping him. Everything could be a lie just to get him to make things easier.

He squeezed his eyes shut as Wanda started humming an easy tune behind him.

Tears slipped down his cheeks.

He couldn't move though.

His body wouldn't obey. It was betraying him. It was drinking in the feeling only a found soulmate could give.

"Glad to see you lot are getting along."

The three looked over as Tony looked at them with approval.

Wanda and Pietro smiled, happy to be able to hold Peter close to them.

Peter however, used the distraction to break the hold and moved over to Tony.

"It's getting late!" he shouted, wincing at how he sounded. "I...I should be getting back. It's a long ride."

Tony's sigh didn't hide the gasps of the twins behind him.

"We already told you, Pete. You're not going back there."

"I-I have things there!"

"Kid, I don't know if you've just chosen to ignore that high IQ of yours or not, but _nothing_ you have there is worth keeping. I don't know why you'd want any of it."

Because his black hoodie and jeans _didn't_ get washed. They were tucked in the back of his closet.

He _didn't_ know whose blood was on them.

He _didn't_!

He _didn't_ know how the stains kept getting there!

No, he couldn't have anyone find them and think he had put it there.

He _hadn't_!

"I have a picture of Uncle Ben and Aunt May!"

It wasn't a lie. He really did. It was just hidden.

It had to be.

It would have been taken if he hadn't.

It would remind him of how he didn't save or protect them.

On second thought, Kathy and Kent would probably like him having it.

"Well, we can't get anything until after those assholes are taken care of. I'm sure we can have someone go in and get it."

"No! I need to go get it!"

"If you think we're letting you anywhere _near_ that place again, you're crazy Peter." Tony stated, voice firm. "Besides, the place will have to be investigated for evidence."

They were going to find the clothes!

"Evidence? Do you think there is any evidence of Peter's treatment?" Wanda asked.

Tony hesitated. They didn't know about Natasha and Clint's finds, and it was going to remain that way as long as possible.

"We don't know, but they'll want a look around."

Peter felt sick and his breathing quickened.

Cool hands cupped his face, turning him to look at Wanda's soft expression.

"It's ok, Peter. Everything is going to be fine."

Nothing was going to be fine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pepper dumped the dust pan full of broken plate into the trash can. She couldn't even be upset about it. Peter was with his soulmates, and apparently hadn't left since FRIDAY hadn't updated her as to his whereabouts. Still, she didn't think a few moments with them was going to undo years of psychological abuse. Once everything had settled, she'd look into asking Sam if he would be willing to provide some therapy for Peter. Perhaps he would be willing to talk to Sam over anyone else.

"How's everything going?"

"Speak of the devil." Pepper smirked.

Sam raised an eyebrow.

I'm a lot of things, but I like to think I'm better than that!"

"I was just thinking about you actually. I was wondering if you'd be willing to talk with Peter. Try to figure out just how deep his abuse runs."

Sam sighed, sliding into a bar stool and resting his elbows on the counter.

"I can try, but I don't know if Peter's going to be ready for that. Not everyone can jump into therapy, even if they can admit they need it."

Pepper nodded, chewing her bottom lip.

"I'm just worried. He ran. That's avoidance. He doesn't want to be here."

"Well, I don't honestly think he wants to go back _there_." Sam said, giving her a settling look. "There's nothing good there, and no matter how much he's let himself believe the abuse, buried in there somewhere is the knowledge that what they were doing wasn't right or deserved. Still, he's been with them a while, and in one day everything is being taken away, and new things are being thrown at him."

Pepper sighed, running her hand down her face.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way. It wasn't supposed to be all at once. As bad as we hated it, We weren't sure he wasn't going to have to go back tonight. Nat and Clint went to dig up dirt on them so we could try to get him tomorrow at least if he did, but after what they found that isn't an option. Peter will have to go to a group home until I can push the adoption through. This is a disaster."

"You couldn't have prepared for this, Pep. Bringing him here to begin with was just to get him out the house and hopefully connect with Wanda and Pietro. There was no way to know it was all gonna go to shit. Where is he now?"

"With Wanda and Pietro, or at least he was."

"That's good."

"I hope so. I worry about him. You only have to be around him a few minutes to see all the sadness around him." Pepper frowned.

"You'd never know anything was going on based on how he acts as Spider-Man. Always in a good mood and bouncing around. It really is amazing what anonymity can do for a person."

"I don't even _want_ to think about breeching _that_ topic with Peter."

"You wanna out him as Spider-Man?"

"Pepper Potts adopts some random kid and Spider-Man is suddenly seen with the Avengers _all_ thetime instead of just some? People are going to snoop and put things together anyway. It's better for us to do it on our terms."

Sam nodded in understanding.

"Well, let's just make it through the next 24 to 48 hours and see how it goes."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony swallowed as he looked at the annoyed faces of the Maximoff twins over the top of Peter's head. The boy was steadily trying to herd him in the opposite direction of them and towards, what Tony thought he assumed, was freedom.

Poor kid had no idea there was no where he could go in this compound that he couldn't be found.

"We...we need to talk a lot Mr. Stark. There..theres a lot to....to....to get figured out. I....I'm going to be sent to a group home, right? That's what Ms. Potts said. Where...where is it?"

Peter froze.

A group home.

He was going to be sent to a group home until his adoption was done.

He'd be in a home full of other kids.

One kid in a crowd.

One kid that could easily slip away.

Disappear.

Hopefully he could get his picture of Ben and May back before he......

"I want to talk about the group home!"

Sighing, Tony pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why don't we _all_ go to my office and talk about some things."

Peter nodded and found himself flanked on both sides by Wanda and Pietro.

He didn't mind it.

They wouldn't have to do it long.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We actually wanted you to stay here for the night." Tony said, looking walking around his office.

Wanda, Pietro and Peter were sitting on the couch, watching him pace.

"Unfortunately, my lawyers disagreed. They said that wouldn't work. So while we all deal with the Matthews, a social worker will be coming to collect you this evening."

Peter nodded, soaking up the information.

"What...what about my stuff?"

"I can try to get it out first. If you can tell me where the picture is, they can go for it first."

"It's under my mattress. I also left the phone you gave me under there."

"Ok. We can take care of it. I'm sure they can take time to get you _one_ thing."

"How long will he be there?" Wanda asked, her voice soft.

"Just until we can get the adoption done. It's _my_ lawyers though, so not long." Tony smiled at her before looking back at Peter. "So don't get comfortable kid. You'll be back here before you know it."

Peter nodded, already three steps ahead of their plans. 

He would be going to the group home tonight. Hopefully they could get him his picture tomorrow, and then he could leave. Surely it would take at least two to three days for everything to be finalized.

He could be long gone by then.

He hated the idea of being homeless so bad he stayed in an abusive home, but he gets offered a great one with his soulmates and he was going to run.

There really _is_ something wrong with Peter Parker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter is seriously struggling with his feelings. Soulmate bonds create strong connections and make you want to be with each other because it makes you happy.
> 
> For someone like Peter who has spent so long without that kind of feeling, he's at war with himself about what to do. He WANTS to have it, but he's also scared of it.
> 
> He's a 15yr old kid with issues.


	8. Progress and Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you've been waiting for this.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I wanted there to be more in this chapter, but I literally lost the damn thing and had to start completely over. I way past my update time, so I decided to go ahead and drop this as it is.
> 
> *******Not OVERLY bad, but torture is in the chapter. The part is noted.

Kathy groaned as she cracked her eyes open. Her cheek was pressed against the rough carpet and her head was pounding.

"Kent?" she croaked out, moving to sit up. 

She froze when she realized she couldn't move her arms. Glancing down, she was surprised to find they weren't bound, but she was unable to make them move.

"It's a very mild paralysis." a female voice spoke from behind her. "Don't bother trying to move. Other than being able to speak, you're no longer in control."

"What do you want?" Kathy asked, panic creeping into her voice.

"Don't you worry. As soon as good 'ole Kent comes around, we'll be glad to fill you in." Another voice, male this time, answered.

Kathy lay, completely immobile on the ground and at the mercy of whoever had broken into her home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe you were going to keep this from me." Pepper fumed, looking over the evidence Natasha and Clint had provided.

"I didn't want to worry you. Peter and the twins will never know about this. I'm going to have Friday filtering the news. We've got enough here in that folder to put them away. It's enough that we don't even have to put Peter in the position to make a case against them for the abuse. I don't know if the kid could handle it, honestly." Tony said, watching Pepper's keen eyes taking in everything.

She had come to collect everyone after she and Sam had finished making lunch. The twins had been happy to pull Peter out the office, eager to make sure he had a good meal. Their departure had led to Pepper noticing the large file on his desk and catching sight of a picture of a bruised young woman sticking out. 

"Tony, they'll want to question him about his treatment in the house. Whether they abused him or not, he was living there." Pepper sighed, looking up. "Maybe we should have planned this out better. It's going to be hard to push through an adoption with _this_ hanging over it. These are serious charges and Peter will be tied up in the middle."

"Well, I already have my lawyers filing the paperwork for Peter's adoption, so it'll be noted the process was started before the charges were filed. That's going to be in our favor."

"Or look suspicious." Pepper said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, there's no proof we knew anything when the adoption process started." Tony shrugged with a grin. "No one's handed any evidence over to the police yet. We've got the rest of the day. We let the paperwork sit for a bit, then we drop the bomb. To be perfectly honest, and as bad as it sounds, the police will put Peter on the backburner while they take those pieces of human garbage in. They'll know where he's at and that will be good enough until they can make other arrangements."

"Who's turning this evidence in?" Pepper asked, her eyes narrowed as Tony looked at her innocently.

"You'd never believe it, Pep! Some responsible, blonde haired woman dropped off a folder at the station anonymously, then got into the passenger side of a blue car before leaving."

The two stared at each other before Tony's phone pinged. Turing his eyes to his phone, he chuckled.

"That SHIELD. So pushy. Always wanting to issue mandatory car repaints to keep them looking nice."

"Let me guess, that old blue car buried in the back of the garage needs an upgrade."

"That's why I leave the decorating to you, Pep. You always know what doesn't look good."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter was ushered into the kitchen and to the bar as Wanda flittered around, making sure to fill Peter's plate with extra pasta. Peter watched her, taking in her fluid movements and smile as she turned to look at him.

"Eat up." she said, placing the plate in front of him.

"What about mine?" Pietro pouted.

"You can make your own." she grinned before sticking her tongue out at him.

"Harsh."

"You'll live."

Peter felt a warmth inside him as he watched his soulmates bicker good naturedly. He shouldn't be allowing himself to get attached to the feeling, it wasn't going to be around much longer.

"Must be good, hu Pete?"

Peter looked up at Pietro slid onto the stool next to him, motioning to Peter's already half finished plate.

"Uh, yeah. It is."

"Finish that plate and I'll get you some more." Wanda smiled, leaning on the counter.

Peter nodded, looking back down at his plate. No one had ever _encouraged_ him to eat and then promise to give him more. He was so used to experiencing the opposite that he really wasn't sure what to think. Was she being serious? Could he really have more? He couldn't remember the last time he was really and truly _full_.

"So, do you have any friends?" Pietro asked, shoveling another forkful into his mouth.

"You're an atrocious eater." Wanda crinkled her nose.

Pietro grinned around his mouthful of pasta.

"Anyway, do you? We'd love to meet them." 

"Um......no." Peter answered, his voice quiet. "I....I don't have any."

There was silence for a moment as Peter moved some food around his plate.

"Any hobbies?" Pietro asked, quick to move on.

"Not....not really. I don't.....I don't....I've never really had a chance to get any."

"What made you want to be Spider-Man?"

"My.....my aunt and uncle were....were killed by a robber. I....I wasn't able to save them."

This was turning into a disaster!

"Um.....what's it like being an Avenger?" Peter asked, unsure why he was choosing to get invested.

"It's pretty exciting-"

"But also boring!" Pietro huffed, cutting his twin off. "There are times we're just sitting around for weeks! You see _way_ more action than we do."

"Some times it's pretty quiet. Maybe helping old ladies across the street, or getting cats out of trees, maybe help a lost child find their parents."

"That's still more than us, and those things are just as important!" Wanda smiled widely. "Especially the children. I know it's scary for them."

"Yeah....I, I like doing it."

He did. It was hard sometimes, but those kids deserved to go home. It was always obvious he had done the right thing when he saw grateful moms and dads hug and kiss and cuddle their once lost child. The parents were always quick to thank him and some even gave _him_ hugs as well. Based on the reactions, he must have been returning home some really good kids.

"What about school?" Pietro asked, moving to refill his own plate. "Favorite subject?"

"I like science class."

"I was always best at gym."

"I loved literature." Wanda answered happily. "Any favorite books?"

"I...I like The Hobbit. Uncle..." Peter paused, taking a deep breath and pushing back tears. "My Uncle Ben read it to me. It was the last book we read before....before he passed away. Aunt May read it to me again...." 

_Before she died_.

Maybe he shouldn't like it. Maybe he should never read it again. He surely shouldn't let anyone he thought was a good person read it. If they were in any way connected to him, it was an automatic death sentence apparently.

"Do...do you have a favorite book?"

"I don't think I could name just one honestly."

"She's such a book nerd. You should see her shelves. Books are practically falling off the shelves."

Peter _did_ want to see them.

"At least I _can_ read." Wanda rolled her eyes.

"I'm so hurt." Pietro mocked her.

**~~~~~~~Torture Begins~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Kent groaned, his head was killing him and his body felt heavy.

"Ka-Kathy...." he called out. "What the hell did we-"

He cut off as it finally sunk in that he couldn't move. He could feel the cuffs chaffing his wrists.

"What the hell is this?" he shouted, looking over to see Kathy's tear stained face looking at him.

"Kent! I don't know what's happening!"

"And that just sucks doesn't it?" A males voice spoke from out of their eyesight.

"Who are you?" Kent growled, trying to move to see who was talking.

"Does it matter? I didn't think names were a big deal to you. They sure didn't matter to all those girls and boys you handed over to nameless creeps." A female answered.

Kathy paled as she whimpered.

"Wha...what are you talking about?" 

"Oh, I think you know _exactly_ what we're talking about." The male again.

"No we do-" Kent grunted as he was cut off by a swift kick in the back by a stiletto heel.

"I'd think _very_ carefully about what you say." The female warned. "I can assure you that I'm in no playing mood, but my friend is in even less of one."

"We haven't done anything!" Kathy cried, wiggling before being yanked back by her hair to look into the face of a man with long dark hair and blue eyes.

"Oh, I'm gonna have fun with you. Liars make the job even better. It's going to be so sweet to hear you _beg_." The man grinned, a sadistic glint in his eyes.

"Let her go!" Kent yelled, glaring at the man.

"No one told you to speak, dog!" 

Kent choked as he was pulled up and a ball gag was shoved into his mouth and tightened.

"You should be pretty comfortable in this, shouldn't you?"

The woman moved in front of him. Her blonde hair was tied up in a braid and her green eyes were hard and unforgiving.

"How do you want to do this? Should we show them the picture of their victims before each strike, or all at once?"

The man threw a folder down on the floor.

"Let's spread them. They can look at the faces of the _children_ who lives they destroyed." 

The woman quickly laid out all the pictures so that every face was clearly visible.

"These faces are going to be burned into your memory by the time we're done with you."

Kent tried to speak around his gag as he glared at the two intruders.

"Did you not hear me the first time, little _pony_?" 

Kent froze as the woman sneered with glee at him.

"Should I get you a nice little tail? Maybe a saddle?"

"Oh, I bet he's be much more comfortable in his costume." The man laughed.

Kathy looked between the man and woman and Kent.

"Oh, that's right, you don't know about your dear Kent's after hours office fun." The man yanked her hard by her hair again.

"He makes such a good pony." The woman cooed. "Letting his boss ride him around the office. Getting spanked by a riding crop and getting plugged in more ways than one.. Your husbands not as loyal as you'd like to think."

"K-Kent?"

Kent tried to speak around his gag before the woman's hand came down across his face, _hard_.

"Again, no one told you to speak!"

"Here's how it's going to go." The man started gleefully. "We're going to make you feel the same way you made all your foster kids feel. By the time we're done, you'll be begging for jail."

"You can't do-" Kathy cried out as she was flung to the side by her hair, thick chunks left in the man's hand.

"Gross. You left your disgusting hair behind. It could use a wash." The man scoffed, throwing the hair down and wiping his hand on his pants. "Pure trash."

"Maybe we should shave her. Then we can just solve the problem completely."

Kathy gasped as the woman walked to a bag and pulled out an electric shaver. The man raised an eyebrow as the blonde walked backed to them.

"What? One should always be prepared for anything." She smiled, walking over to Kathy's prone form. "Now, let's see how nice a head shape you have."

"No! Please!" Kathy pleaded as the woman shoved her face into the floor. 

She could feel and hear the buzz of the razor as it drug across her head. She could see the strands falling around her and a coolness to her skin.

"Just as I suspected. Your head shape is hideous."

Kent screamed around the gag in his mouth, only to grunt as the long haired man kicked him in the chin, sending his head snapping back.

"You know what, Ro?" The man asked, looking over at the blonde.

"What?"

"Kentty here has a pretty set of teeth behind this gag. Maybe we should relieve him of them."

"I think you're on to something. Let me finish up with our friend Kat and I'll give you a hand."

The blonde gave Kathy's face one more good shove into the floor as she finished up for cut.

"Ugly inside and out, arn't you?" she whispered into Kathy's ear.

"Wow, you really did come prepared." The man laughed as he pulled a pair of pliers out the bag and turned back to Kent.

"If you weren't going to jail, your boss would have been _very_ happy without your teeth to worry about." 

"What...what are you talking about?" Kathy's small voice called from the floor.

"Your husband has been having a nice time with his boss. So nice in fact, they had been secreted away a nice little stash of money to disappear together." 

The woman laughed heartlessly at Kathy's stunned expression.

"How does it feel to be disgusting and worthless, Kathy?"

Kathy didn't respond as she looked at the man that was her husband. Tears swelled in her eyes.

"No time for water works now," The man tisked. "You're _way_ to late for sympathy. Now, let's see those chopper's, Kentty Boy."

Kent gasped as the gag was loosened and toss to the side. 

"You're going to regret this!" he shouted.

"Oh? You seem awfully sure about that. Tell me, Kent, who's going to save you? We have an abundance of proof as to your involvement in embezzlement as well as your little side job of forcing foster kids into prostitution and slave trade. The boys in prison are gonna _love_ you."

"How would you like to do this?" The woman asked, moving to look down at Kent. "Personally, I'd prefer it to be as painful as possible. Really make him _bleed_."

"I love the way you think."

"I'm not just gonna-" Kent grunted as the woman's shoe hit his chest, knocking him back to the floor.

"Open wide little pony."

Kent's eyes widened as the woman shoved a leather strap in his mouth and behind his teeth, pulling it tight and pressing down harshly. The strap chaffed against his skin as the woman continued to press down.

"I'm going to _enjoy_ this."

Kent tried to struggle against his binds but found it useless as the pliers entered his mouth, latching on to his front tooth. The man grinned widely before yanking down fast and hard.

The tooth flew out of Kent's mouth in a bloody mess as he tried to scream around the strap in his mouth.

"Look at it this way, you'll either go numb or pass out before he's finished."

The man chuckled darkly before diving back in.

Kathy watched in horror as blood poured out of Kent's mouth. His teeth gathered in a small pile. His cries had tapered off to whimpers, then stopped completely as he went limp.

"Passed out first." The woman noted as the last tooth was pulled.

"Damn. I really wanted him to make it all the way through." The man grunted.

"We still have her."

The two turned simultaneously to look at Kathy, who had started crying again.

"You poor thing." 

Kathy flinched as the blonde woman ran her sharp nails down her face.

"You're so innocent arn't you. You don't deserve this, do you?"

Kathy looked between the two, her lip quivering.

"Do you think _they_ deserved what they got?" The man asked, pointing to the pictures. "Do you?"

"N-no." Kathy whispered before she was punched across the cheek. 

"I couldn't hear you, you piece of shit!"

"No!" Kathy screamed.

"Look at her tears!" The woman grinned. "Arn't they pretty?"

"Very. I want to see _more_."

"Sit her up. I want to see the hands that have inflicted pain on those children."

The man nodded, lifting Kathy up so her bound hands were visible behind her back.

"Look at these long and slender fingers. These are piano player fingers. It would be a shame for something to happen to them."

Kathy screamed out as her pinky finger snapped.

"I don't think a finger is supposed to look like that." The man laughed.

"I don't think this one is either."

Another snap and a scream.

"I don't think its a good look for only a few to look that way. She's needs a matching set of ten."

"I agree." The woman nodded, setting to break the rest of Kathy's fingers.

"You better not pass out like your bastard husband over there. I'd be tempted to pull out all _your_ teeth as well."

Kathy was gasping heavily as the woman moved from behind her after finishing her fingers.

"Hmm....I don't think they've learned their lessons though, B."

"I don't either, Ro. I think I have an idea though."

"Really? What's that?"

"Well, the way I see it, their victims couldn't run so I don't think they should be able to either."

Kathy watched through watery eyes as the man, B, rummaged through the bag again, pulling out a steel bat.

"Maybe some busted knee caps?"

"I think thats fine for Kent, but this one needs something different. You know, I've always been a fan of the book, _Misery_." A wicked grin spread across the pretty woman's face.

"I'm gonna go see if there's anything to help me reenact the _ankle breaking_ scene. Don't start the fun without me."

"Wouldn't dream of it!"

The man took a few practice swings with the bat before the woman returned with one of the conder blocks they had sitting outside the back door.

For the first time ever, Kathy wondered why they even had it.

The woman loosened the binds on her feet just enough to separate them and fit the block between them.

"Who goes first?" The man asked.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" the woman shurgged, as though the pain they were inflicting was a game.

"Rock, paper, scissors shoot!"

"Looks like you're up first Kitty Kat." 

The two laughed darkly as the woman took the bat from her accomplice and stood over Kathy's feet.

"This won't hurt....." she tappered off as she swung the bat down hard.

The sound of bone shattering and screams of agony rang through the house.

"Guess I lied."

The man laughed as the woman got in position to repeat the action on the other ankle.

Kathy passed out.

"They're really no fun." Clint sighed.

"Smash his knee caps. They've made a lot of noise so we need to move out soon and drop off that paperwork." Natasha said, picking up the folder and placing the pictures back inside.

"With pleasure." Clint grinned, bringing the bat up and swinging down.

**~~~~~~Scene Ends~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Pepper smiled as she walked into the kitchen, finding Peter and the twins making small talk.

It wasn't anything deep, but it was better than nothing.

"So, I was thinking we could all move into the common area and watch a movie. Relax a little after everything?"

Wanda and Pietro looked up at her gratefully. They felt like they had made some progress with Peter, and were eager to keep him in a mood that could provoke more talking.

"That sounds great!" Wanda smiled. "Peter?"

Peter winced as the three turned to look at him.

"Y-yeah. That sounds ok."

"Wonderful!" Pepper said, clapping her hands together. "Let's see who else we can get to join us."

Peter swallowed hard as he followed them to the common area. There were couches and chairs all set up to face the large TV in the room.

He didn't know where he should sit. He knew where he _wanted_ to sit, but he knew he had already given away more than he should already. 

He could _feel_ the attachment growing.

It made him feel sick.

He watched as Wanda and Pietro settled in on the couch, both looking at him imploring.

Peter couldn't bring himself to sit with them, instead he rushed to sit down in one of the overstuffed chairs.

The twins faces fell, but Pepper gave them a comforting look. Peter needed his space. They had made a dent in his armor, he needed time.

Accepting Pepper reassuring look, the two tried to pretend it didn't upset them that Peter had chosen not to sit with them.

"FRIDAY," Pepper called. "Please let everyone know we'll be watching a movie in the common room if they'd like to join us."

_"Ms. Romanoff and Mr. Barton are currently off site. Captain Rogers, Mr. Wilson, and Boss are on their way."_

"So, why don't you pick what we watch, Peter."

Peter's head shot up to look at Pepper with wide eyes. He never got to pick a movie. Everyone was better for it anyway. He never picked good movies. That was why he never got to.

"I...I don't know any good movies." Peter said, lowering his head. "I'm...I'm not good at picking them out."

Pepper frowned as Peter brought his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

"Well, I think you'd do a great job." she said, nodding her head.

"I really don't.....I don't think I should, Ms. Potts."

"Please, call me Pepper." 

Peter glanced over at her quickly before lowering his eyes.

"Just....just let someone else pick. They'll do a good job."

Pepper shared a look with the twins before taking a breath and looking at Peter's miserable form.

"It's ok, Peter." Pepper soothed. "I'm sure it's just your nerves. This has been a lot for you to take in today. You can pick next time."

Peter nodded, already knowing there wasn't going to be a next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that skipped the torture, basically Clint and Natasha pay the Matthews a little visit.
> 
> If you're curious, there's more to Kathy and Kent's episode that will be revealed.....

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious about their soul marks, I have this head cannon that marks gained upon meeting reflect themselves at the time they meet. Since Wanda, Pietro and Peter are a pair of three, Wanda and Pietro's marks were relative to who they would be when they finally met Peter.
> 
> I'm sure to some extent that creates plot holes, but it's my thoughts for Wanda, Pietro and Peter's marks.


End file.
